


Pet Vampire

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: On the way home from his friend Ranmaru's house, Tokiya gets pulled into an alley and attacked by a vampire.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pet Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS ; blood, some harsh language (there _is_ a slur), some injuries

Tokiya was aware that there were supernatural creatures in existence- but he still hadn’t fully expected to run into one. If anything- it was a fluke. He normally didn’t stay at friend’s houses longer than a few hours, but as it was, he had accidentally ended up staying too late. 

Ranmaru had offered to escort him home, but Tokiya had waved him off and had assured him that he was fine- 

_Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “‘S probably stupid ‘t let you go home this late by yourself. You **really** that against me just walkin’ ya?”_

_“It’s not that I’m all that against it-” Tokiya’s words speed up when Ranmaru begins to get off of the couch. “ **But** if you walk me, then you’d be walking home alone anyways. One of us will be walking alone- you may as well as save yourself the twenty minutes it would take to escort me. I appreciate the offer, of course.” Ranmaru grumbles as he sits himself back down on the couch. _

_“At least text me when you’re back.”_

_Despite the topic, Tokiya has to resist a smile. “I will.” He assures._

When Tokiya is pulled into an alley, he’s starting to wonder if it were better that Ranmaru wasn’t with him, or if it would have been better if he were. Tokiya’s eyes are wide as they meet a pair of mesmerizing, sapphire blue eyes, narrowed with the smirk he was wearing. 

There was a warmth to the blue of his eyes and his tanned skin that felt _wrong_. Warm was not something Tokiya should be associating to his _attacker_ \- and the man’s temperature certainly _wasn’t_ warm. The coolness of his touch crept through Tokiya’s jacket and sent a shiver through him. 

“Stay still for me, my little lamb.” The man purrs. His voice is smooth, and deep and warm and _sexy_. Of course Tokiya listens to it, even as he reminds himself that he shouldn’t. “And this will be enjoyable for you, too.”

With that, the man’s lips pull back into _something_. Tokiya can’t tell if it’s a grin or a snarl but he’s too distracted by the sharp fangs to really care, too overwhelmed with a sense of fear of how much those were going to hurt when they were inevitably forced into his skin. 

“You’re safe in my hands.” The man’s voice slips into a coo. “Don’t be so afraid of me. I’m going to take very good care of you.” One of his slender, cold hands lifts, cradling Tokiya’s cheek as he leans in. It helps a very small amount that Tokiya can’t actually watch the man’s teeth sink into his neck, but he can’t help the whimper. Though that’s _all_ he can do. The man had him hypnotized- paralyzed. If Tokiya wanted to leave, he couldn’t. Tokiya couldn’t even try to lift his hands to push this man off of him. 

It feels good- though not in the way Tokiya would imagine that it might. It felt strange, and he felt lightheaded already, and it didn’t exactly feel _intoxicating_... it wasn’t anything Tokiya was ready to _hope_ happened again… but it wasn’t painful, or horrible, or even unpleasant. 

Tokiya was still glad when the man pulls away from Tokiya’s neck, his tongue crossing over his teeth, ridding them of blood. And then the man has pulled away from Tokiya completely, giving him another grin that would be breathtaking if the last five or so minutes hadn’t happened. “I hate to dine and dash but I’m afraid I can’t stay. Take care, my little lamb.” With that, the man presses his fingers to his lips and blows Tokiya a kiss, pairing it with a wink before he slips back onto the sidewalk. 

When Tokiya gets his legs to work with him, he tries to get himself off of the wall and only manages a head dive straight to the ground. He’s lightheaded, trembling, and now he’s sore, too. He thinks that there’s still a bit of blood left on his neck. 

Tokiya can barely manage to sit up, the world spinning around him and the ground swaying beneath him, but he fishes his phone out of his pocket. Luckily, Ranmaru had called him. Tokiya should have already been home, after all- and it makes it easier to call Ranmaru back using the notification for the missed call. 

At first, Ranmaru’s sigh sounds a bit relieved. “Toki? You at home?”

“No.” Tokiya’s voice shakes but he isn’t sure from what. He felt cold, now. And sick. And he was sure that there was fear, there, too, but it wasn’t quite as prevalent as it should be- his head felt messed up, both from the man and from the loss of blood. “I’m in an alley.”

“Shit. You’re on the route ‘t your place, yeah?”

“I am.”

“Then I’ll be right there. ‘R you safe?”

“I… think so?” The man was gone. Tokiya could only hope that he wasn’t going to be coming back. “I’m alone.”

“If anythin’ changes, you call me.”

“Okay.”

They’re both slow in hanging up, but in the end, Tokiya is the first one to end the call. He had only gotten about a third of the way to his house so it doesn’t take Ranmaru _that_ long to find him. After all- Tokiya was pretty near the entryway to the alley. Ranmaru’s eyes widen a bit when he sees Tokiya, but he’s fast in making his way in front of Tokiya, crouching down. There _must_ still be blood on Tokiya’s neck, because Ranmaru’s eyes snap there immediately. 

A very serious look crosses Ranmaru’s face, but even in Tokiya’s unwell state he can see fear flash through Ranmaru’s eyes. Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s face, forcing Tokiya to look at him. 

“Whoever did this- did they make y’eat anythin’ Toki? This is gonna sound weird, but they didn’t give you any ‘a their blood, did they?”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. He had, of course, figured out that this was a vampire- but he didn’t know much about them beyond the obvious and he wasn’t sure how Ranmaru knew much more about this than he did.

“No.”

Ranmaru’s expression relaxes somewhat. “Good. ‘Ere, I’m gonna help you up so we can get you back ‘t your place.”

Ranmaru slings one of Tokiya’s arms over his shoulders and Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s side, very heavily supporting him. Tokiya’s legs feel wobbly and unsteady, but he doesn’t fall again with Ranmaru leading him. There aren’t many people outside now, but the few people they do pass either give them judgemental looks or purposefully look away- they must think that Tokiya is hammered. Ranmaru is the one that takes Tokiya’s keys from his pocket when they get to Tokiya’s apartment and with some adjustments he manages to unlock and open Tokiya’s door. He only closes the door when he has Tokiya sitting down on the couch, and he flips the lock before he leaves it. 

Ranmaru is still quiet when he heads into the kitchen, but when he opens the fridge, looking for something, Tokiya’s eyes catch sight of the handle of a gun in the waistband of Ranmaru’s pants. 

“Are… are you _armed_?”

Ranmaru glances at Tokiya over his shoulder, and then down to the gun, and then he goes back to the fridge, taking out a half-full bottle of orange juice. “Yeah.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. He’s not facing Tokiya, too busy with finding the drawer where Tokiya keeps his glasses. “Guess the cat’s outta the bag now.” Ranmaru begins pouring the juice into the cup, even as he continues speaking. When he’s done, he takes the glass to bring it to Tokiya. “I’m a hunter. I take care ‘a the kinda things like the one that hurt you.” When Tokiya has taken the cup, Ranmaru backtracks to go put away the juice. “I should’a just walked you back anyways- but I thought it was too early for ‘em ‘t be active. It was a guess that somethin’ supernatural happened, but I didn’t wanna be unarmed if somethin’ came back for you. You got bandaids somewhere around here?” 

“In the bathroom.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Got it.” Ranmaru begins to head towards the bathroom, but then he stops, long enough to nod his head towards Tokiya. “Oi. Drink that.”

As if reminded, Tokiya lifts the glass to drink from it. Satisfied, Ranmaru continues on to Tokiya’s bathroom. He exits with a damp, antiseptic towelette, a square of gauze and some medical tape. He sits himself next to Tokiya, on the side with the bite wound, setting the materials on his lap and opening the towelette. 

“How long have you been a hunter?” 

“Most ‘a my life. ‘S not my day job, Toki. I usually just take care ‘a the ones that ‘r problems- attackin’ people ‘r gettin’ frisky ‘n shit.” Tokiya winces when Ranmaru cleans the blood and the wound, but when he’s done it’s tossed on the coffee table. Ranmaru holds the gauze to Tokiya’s neck with one hand and fiddles with the tape with the other. “Most of ‘em aren’t a problem. …’M real glad that this ended the way it did. Most of ‘em ‘ll drain you dry.” Despite the… not-so-sensitive way that Ranmaru put it, Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s scowl out of the corner of his eye. The way that Ranmaru tenses. The dark look that crosses Ranmaru’s eyes and darkens his expression further.

“So you’re like a ghost cop.” 

Ranmaru stills at that, and then pointedly gets up to take care of the trash- snatching the empty glass from Tokiya’s hands while he’s at it. “I think it’s time for you ‘t get ‘t bed.”

“It’s only seven.”

“‘N old men need their sleep.”

“Old? I’m younger than you.”

“‘N you’re already makin’ dad jokes.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes as he puts Tokiya’s dish in the dishwasher. “For real though- how’re you feelin’?”

“...” Tokiya’s silence gets Ranmaru’s full attention on Tokiya, and Tokiya’s response is nearly inaudible. “Tired.”

Ranmaru snorts as he makes his way back to the couch. “Alright. Then I think it really is time for bed.” Ranmaru does seem to get more serious. “How’re you feelin’... emotionally?” When Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, Ranmaru explains further. “‘R you scared? ‘S fine if you are. You were _attacked_. That’s traumatic.”

“I haven’t even really thought about it.” Tokiya admits. “I was scared before it happened- after it happened it was just… easier to not think about it. Whatever he did messed with me, too… it felt a bit hard to think. It was really hard to move, too.”

“Vampires ‘r tricky. They’re one ‘a the weaker creatures but they make up for it with their auras. Real hard ‘t resist when they’re goin’ for ya.”

“He just left when he was done.” A spike of fear finally shoots through Tokiya’s stomach. “You… do you think he might come back?”

Ranmaru gets quiet for a long moment before he finally sighs. “I know that they’ve got a scent thing- if he let you go the first time, I don’t think he’s plannin’ ‘t come back. But their usual M.O. is killin’ their victims. ‘R every once in a while you’ll hear about a human they’ll keep as a pet. You don’t hear a lot about people that survive attacks. ...So I dunno. D’ya want me ‘t stay over tonight? Keep an eye out?”

Tokiya’s nod isn’t hesitant. 

Tokiya and Ranmaru had known each other for years. At this point they were incredibly close, and Tokiya certainly had strong feelings for him. And truthfully, Tokiya believed Ranmaru felt the same. But neither of them had taken the next step forward and when Tokiya’s main comfort was just having Ranmaru around, he didn’t feel the need to rush it. 

Ranmaru helps Tokiya to his feet when Tokiya begins to struggle his way up. There isn’t a discussion of where Ranmaru is going to sleep because Ranmaru’s stayed over before- usually after a night out. When they drink together they often stay too long and drink too much, not paying much attention to how much they’re drinking between their conversations, and Tokiya’s apartment is closest to the bar that they go to, so they’ll usually crash at his place. Tokiya’s bed was a queen, but it was plenty big for both men to sleep in without touching each other. 

In theory, anyways.

Tokiya moved sometimes in his sleep and Ranmaru had occasionally woken up with an arm pinned under Tokiya. At first, Tokiya had been extremely embarrassed, but by the fourth or fifth time it didn’t phase either of them anymore. 

Tokiya only takes enough time to get into sweatpants before he’s lying down in bed, already curling himself up under the covers. Ranmaru takes a moment to do a sweep of the room, primarily making sure that the large window in his bedroom was locked (not that Tokiya believed that a lock would stop a vampire) and then Ranmaru goes to head out of the room. 

“I’ll be back in later.”

Tokiya manages a smile but his eyes don’t open. “Seven’s too early for you?”

“I dunno that there _is_ a ‘too early’ for sleepin’- but I don’t think I’m ready ‘t go ‘t bed yet.”

“This must have you worked up.” Tokiya’s eyes actually open at this, so that he can try to watch Ranmaru’s face. Ranmaru doesn’t leave the doorway but he turns out the bedroom light, making it hard to make out his expression. He couldn’t have been more obvious about it, but Tokiya doesn’t stop talking. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ranmaru says, though his voice comes out too gruffly. Tokiya hesitates for a long moment, but Ranmaru stays because Tokiya is still sitting up. 

Finally, Tokiya speaks. “Are… were you worried about me?”

It’s an assumption and Tokiya’s voice comes out very, very soft, but it’s accompanied by a sigh from Ranmaru. 

“‘Course I was. I still am. This is serious shit, Toki- ‘n it’s a fuckin’ Godsend that you’re still _alive_.” Even in the dark, Tokiya can see the dark expression that crosses over Ranmaru. “If I weren’t stayin’ ‘ere right now, I’d be out searchin’.”

“...Then I’m glad I asked you to stay.” Tokiya admits, but he finally lowers himself back to lay down. “I don’t know… anything. About what you do. But it sounds dangerous and I don’t like thinking about you trying to hunt something like a… _vampire_ down.”

“I know what I’m doin’, Toki.” Tokiya can tell that Ranmaru means to be reassuring but Tokiya isn’t sure if it works. “But I’m not leavin’ tonight.” That _is_ reassuring- somewhat. Tokiya doesn’t like to think about after tonight. “Call out if anythin’ happens. I’ll just be in yer livin’ room.”

Tokiya doesn’t respond and Ranmaru doesn’t wait for a response. Tokiya still feels a bit unsettled from the conversation, but when he lets his eyes close it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep. 

When he wakes up, he’s managed to stay on his side of the bed, but Ranmaru is asleep on the other side. When Tokiya sits up he still feels shaky but he manages to stand. He winces when he notices the time- he’d been asleep for at least thirteen hours and he knew he’d be feeling it for the rest of the day, but he starts by going into his bathroom to get ready for the day as quietly as he can. He wasn’t sure when Ranmaru had gone to sleep. 

Ranmaru is still asleep when Tokiya is out of the bathroom so Tokiya chooses to let him stay asleep so that he can make breakfast. Tokiya didn’t usually eat in the morning but Ranmaru had been a life-saver last night (possibly literally) and Tokiya wanted to do _something_ to thank him. Food, Tokiya had learned, was a very good way to win Ranmaru over. 

Tokiya, unfortunately, didn’t have much in the way of meat but when he’s done with his simple breakfast he thinks it will suffice. Breakfast was done before Ranmaru was up, so Tokiya just sets Ranmaru’s plate in the microwave and leaves his own on the counter, not all that concerned about cold food. It takes a good half an hour before Tokiya hears movement in the bedroom, though Ranmaru is quick to stick his head out of the open doorway, but he seems satisfied when he sees Tokiya sitting on his couch and reenters Tokiya’s room. 

Tokiya can’t help the small smile on his face because Ranmaru had looked very disheveled, clearly having _just_ woken up. Ranmaru looks just a bit more put together when he comes back out, and his eyes fall on Tokiya’s plate. 

“You eat yet?” 

“That’s my plate. I put yours in the microwave.”

“You could’a eaten before me. ‘R woken me up. But thanks.”

Tokiya stands when Ranmaru makes his way to the kitchen. Ranmaru opens the microwave, takes a second to eye the plate, and then Tokiya’s, and then he ends up grabbing Tokiya’s. 

“Ran?”

“Y’can have the warm one. They’re the same, yeah?”

Tokiya sighs, but it’s a bit amused. “I made breakfast as an attempt to thank you.”

“‘M still gettin’ breakfast.” Ranmaru nudges Tokiya when he passes him on the way to the table. “Go get the plate, ‘fore neither of us gets a warm one.”

Tokiya’s soft noise is _definitely_ amused, but he does relent, stepping forward to take the plate from the microwave and shutting the door before joining Ranmaru at the table. 

There’s an almost surprisingly casual conversation that takes place over the meal, but when Ranmaru’s done eating he does get a bit more serious. 

“I know you’re not into the idea ‘a me lookin’ for the thing that attacked you, but I think it’s better that I do.”

“...Why?” Tokiya frowns. “I… I wouldn’t have ever been fond of learning that you… _hunt_ dangerous creatures but I… I’d hate if something happened to you. And what if you find him and he _doesn’t_ let you go? If he gets you off guard or overpowers you?”

“Relax, Toki. I’m safe doin’ this. I’ve been doin’ it for a long time.”

Tokiya quiets down, but he’s still wearing a frown. 

The quiet becomes almost uncomfortable when Ranmaru finally stands, taking his dish with him. “I’m gonna head out. Call me if y’need anythin’. If anythin’ happens.”

Tokiya nods. He only speaks again, just as Ranmaru is heading out of his apartment. “If anything happens to _you_ , I hope you know you can call me, too.”

Ranmaru sighs. “I know, Toki. Thanks.”

Tokiya does still go to work that day, but he doesn’t feel right for most of it, still dealing with some of the physical effects from yesterday and suffering from the fight with Ranmaru this morning. He supposes that it wasn’t necessarily a _fight_ , but it was still worse than they usually got into it. 

Ranmaru shoots him a text that night, just making sure that everything was okay, and Tokiya answers, but it’s a very short conversation and doesn’t go further than a check in. 

Two days later, Tokiya and Ranmaru still haven’t seen each other. In fact, on the second night, there wasn’t even a check up text- 

At least from Ranmaru. Tokiya had texted him, just to make sure he got a response. He was worried. 

It turns out, as he finds on the third night, that there was no need to be worried for him- because Tokiya has just entered his apartment when he realizes that there’s someone on the couch. 

The man from the alleyway is sitting down, relaxed. His arm is slung across the back of the couch and his right ankle rests on his left knee, clearly waiting for Tokiya. 

“Close the door.” Tokiya finds himself listening, but he’s trembling as he does. He had stopped being concerned about being followed. He thought that he was in the clear.

Was this it?

“Are you here to kill me?” Tokiya’s voice is steadier than he could have any hope of it being. 

The man looks surprised. “Kill you? Heavens, no.”

“Then… why are… why are you in my house?” 

The man laughs, and Tokiya hates how nice of a sound that it is. It makes him _want_ to like this man, despite everything else telling him that he shouldn’t. Like the fact that this man had attacked him in an alley a mere few days ago. “Come sit down with me. It’s a bit of a long story.”

Tokiya moves on heavy legs, but he isn’t sure if he’s being coerced or if he’s moving on his own. He’s very slow in lowering himself down, but he stays pressed to the opposite side of the couch. 

The man is still wearing a smile. “My name is Ren. I’m here to be your pet.”

Tokiya had only been _breathing_ but he chokes on the air. Ren is patient while Tokiya finishes coughing, and then he gives Tokiya a long moment to understand what Ren had said. It doesn’t matter. Tokiya still can’t _comprehend_ it. 

“ _What?_ ”

Ren clearly had expected to explain. He’s calm, despite how clearly Tokiya isn’t. “Something strange happened. I _can’t_ feed off of anyone but you, after I fed off of you the other day- blood that isn’t _yours_ is repulsive to me. It’s awfully rare for this to happen- but clearly it’s a bit of a predicament.” Ren’s smile finally, truly dies down. “Just like you, if I don’t eat, I’ll die.”

“If you’re just here to attack me again-” Tokiya’s voice is dry when he cuts Ren off. “What’s the point in explaining why?”

“I’m _not_ here to just ‘attack’ you again.” Ren frowns. “I’m here to make a deal with you. In exchange for your blood, I’d like to offer my services.”

“Your… services?”

“As a pet. Or a servant. However you’d like to call me.”

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Tokiya blurts out. He winces, but he continues speaking anyways. “In the alley?”

“I’ve fed from quite a few people, and I’ve never killed one of them. It’s just as I said- I need to eat to live, too. But that’s all I see it as. If my kind feeds regularly, there’s no real excuse to kill anyone with the excuse of _hunger_. Killing humans while feeding is a show of power or gluttony, neither of which are all that important to me.” Ren gives a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“Why on Earth would you want to be my… my _pet_? I find it difficult to believe that you couldn’t just feed from me whether I’m willing or not.”

“I could take you as a blood pet.” Ren’s voice is very nonplussed. “But I don’t tend to keep them because it _is_ taxing. If I fed from you twice a week, which is about what I usually feed, that’s an awful lot of strain on a human’s body. It’s why most vampires that have blood pets don’t usually have just one. And that’s why. I don’t plan to leave you alone- but if I’m giving you a disadvantage, I should at least offer _you_ something, no?”

“I’m not sure what you could even offer me, really.” Tokiya turns his head, but there’s a growing, dark feeling starting from his stomach and turning his blood cold. He didn’t feel like there was a choice. This man had, after all, announced himself as Tokiya’s pet. He _wasn’t_ giving Tokiya a choice.

“I can offer whatever you’d like. A servant. A protector. A friend. A lover- whatever you’re into. Something to pay you back for the blood that I want to take from you.”

“I don’t have a choice.” Tokiya reiterates. 

“Unfortunately not.”

“Then I’m not even sure why you’re speaking to me.” Tokiya says weakly. 

“You may not have a choice in whether this happens- but why not take advantage of a bad situation?”

“I don’t understand why you’re even entertaining me. You clearly understand this is a bad situation, but _I_ don’t understand why you care.”

“I’m not heartless.” Ren’s eyebrows pull in. “Vampires aren’t born- they’re made. I remember what it was like, to be human. I know what it’s like to be a blood pet. I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of stories about all kinds of vampires- and I’ll tell you now that I have no regrets as to what I am. But just because I’m not miserable, being a vampire, doesn’t mean that I think human life has no value. It doesn’t mean that I’m alright stealing your life from you, either- so while I’m not willing to condemn myself, I’d like to make it as painless on you as possible. But that would include, of course, caring for you _after_ the fact. You know, firsthand, that it can be… _tiring_.”

“I was mostly out of it the rest of the night.” A new wave of fear washes through Tokiya. 

“I said twice a week- and that’s the most I’d comfortably go, considering you’re only one person, but I’d be willing to start with once a week. You may not believe me, considering everything, but I wouldn’t do this if I had a choice.”

“You… remind me why you can’t feed off anyone else?”

“We’ve bonded, in one way or another- trust me. I did try to feed off of multiple other people- but I was… repulsed.” Ren makes a face of disgust. “I got sick off of their blood.”

“Why me? Are you sure you won’t get sick off of _my_ blood, too?”

Ren’s eyes meet Tokiya’s, more intense than before. “I can try, if you’d like me to. We can even make a deal out of it. If I can’t drink your blood, I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again. If I can- I’d like you to accept this.”

“It isn’t as if I have a choice.” Tokiya echoes, glancing away from Ren. Ren doesn’t say anything, but he adjusts himself on the couch, moving closer to Tokiya. When Ren stops moving, he’s hovering over Tokiya, one hand on the back of the couch and his knee besides Tokiya’s leg. Ren’s free hand lifts, cradling Tokiya’s face. The bandage had been long gone, so there’s nothing between Ren and Tokiya’s neck, though this time at least Tokiya doesn’t even get to see Ren’s fangs to be intimidated by them. 

It feels the same as it had the first time. It was nothing wonderful, but it wasn’t a miserable experience, either. 

Ren doesn’t pull away for a long moment, and it’s very, very clear to Tokiya that he had certainly not won this deal. He does, however, already feel exhausted when Ren finally pulls away. He finds himself slumping into the couch, though Ren stays next to Tokiya. 

Tokiya watches Ren’s face a bit tiredly, but there isn’t too much of an expression there. His tongue runs over his red tinted teeth before he leans in once more to run his tongue over the wound. 

“Do you have bandages in your home?”

“Bathroom.” Tokiya mumbles. His apartment is small. There are four doors in the entire place, one of them being the front door- the second is his bedroom, and the third and fourth both lead into the bathroom, one of them in his bedroom and the other is off of the living room. Ren chooses the right door, first. 

Ren only brings the gauze and tape, and he makes quick work of it. 

When it’s returned to the bathroom, Ren makes his way into the kitchen. Tokiya is silent- both out of exhaustion and out of defeat. 

Ren doesn’t speak to Tokiya, but he takes out ingredients and Tokiya can hear him humming under his breath. Tokiya can’t lie- his curiosity is growing the longer that he watches Ren cook. He wonders how Ren even can.

He only asks when Ren brings over the dish- and he notices that it’s very spinach heavy. Tokiya didn’t really have any meat in his home, but he thinks that he can recall hearing before that spinach was a very iron-rich food. 

Ren offers him the plate, but ushers Tokiya back down when he tries to get up and off of the couch. 

“It’d be better for you to just eat there. I took a bit more from you than I had meant to.”

“You know how to cook?” Tokiya mumbles, though he does begin eating from the plate. 

“I’ve learned. Vampires are awfully charming, you know- but it feels like cheating. To just _be_ charming. So I’ve worked on skills that make me likable.”

“You certainly didn’t pull anything like this on me in the alley.”

“I was hungry.” Ren admits. “I usually feed after dates. ...Usually, I feed during sex. I’m sure you noticed that it doesn’t exactly feel _wonderful_ \- but it can. It really enhances sex. ...It’s why blood pets are a thing. Because charming them and feeding from them and bedding them… it’s enough to break a human.” When Ren sees Tokiya’s face, he’s fast to add, “That isn’t what I’m trying to do to you. That isn’t what I’ve done to anyone else. I may not ask for consent with feeding, but I’ve never charmed a soul into sleeping with me. There may not be many vampires that value consent, but I’m not into taking advantage of people like that.”

Tokiya’s voice comes out slowly. “So you’re not going to try to sleep with me.”

“Not unless you ask.”

Tokiya gets quiet, but he resumes eating. Tokiya is almost done when he’s finished eating. He’s been brainstorming ways to be alright with this. “So if you’re feeding off of me… you won’t be feeding off of anyone else?”

“I won’t. I can’t. Until the day you die, I’ll be bonded with you.”

“...Then _why_ wouldn’t you just kill me? Wouldn’t that be easier for you?”

Ren frowns. “I feel bad about this. And I’ve told you that I don’t view human life as valueless. I’m no better than you- I just live longer. I’ve no right to take your life just to make mine easier.”

Tokiya suddenly feels cold. He feels sick. Because he’s actually finding it difficult to hate Ren- but with that comes the thought of _Ranmaru_. Perhaps led on by the insane past half an hour and how _tired_ Tokiya feels, he finds that he’s quickly growing closer to tears. 

“I have to make a call.” Tokiya’s voice breaks, and if he hadn’t already had Ren’s attention, he certainly would have had it now. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren’s head tilts, just a bit, and Tokiya has to swallow hard. 

“I… know someone. It… would be unwise if you two were to meet.”

Tokiya didn’t want to break it off with Ranmaru, but what other choice did he have? He hoped that Ren wouldn’t hurt Ranmaru. He was growing to believe it- but he didn’t believe that Ranmaru _wouldn’t_ hurt Ren. Ranmaru may even still be looking for Ren right now. 

Ren doesn’t actually respond to that. Tokiya isn’t steady on his feet, but because it’s clear that he’s trying to head somewhere private, Ren doesn’t get up to help him. Tokiya stumbles into his room and closes and locks his door behind him. He doubted that Ren couldn’t just break the door if he wanted, but it still felt better to Tokiya. 

It was stupid, but Tokiya felt inclined to trust Ren. He _wanted_ to trust Ren. Ren was saying all of the right things and Tokiya really wanted to believe him. Tokiya was convincing himself to, as well- because Ren had made it clear that this was going to happen. Tokiya _could_ fight it tooth and nail and risk exposing Ren as a liar- risk his own life, or risk actually getting Ren to be done and kill him. Or he could go along with it and hope that Ren was telling the truth. He could keep himself safe. 

He’d lose Ranmaru in the process, and that itself makes Tokiya feel empty- but if Ren were using Tokiya, why couldn’t Tokiya use Ren? Tokiya is reminded of Ren’s offers. 

_Friend._

_Lover._

Tokiya gives himself a long moment to cry. It’s a soft, manageable crying- and he has to stifle a humorless laugh. 

He’s acting like this is a breakup. It feels like one. 

Ranmaru hadn’t sent him a check up text. Tokiya doesn’t just text him. Ranmaru wouldn’t accept a goodbye text. It might be hard just to get him to accept a goodbye. 

Ranmaru does answer, just before it goes to voicemail. Tokiya has calmed enough that his tears can’t be heard in his voice. 

“Ran?”

Ranmaru grunts. “Everythin’ okay?”

Tokiya sighs. “Not… really. I- I’m sorry. I hate to say this, and I know that it’s coming out of nowhere- but I think it would be best if we stopped being friends.”

“ _What_?” Ranmaru’s voice is sharp. “What the fuck are you talkin’ about, Tokiya?”

“Exactly what I said. I don’t think we should be friends. It’s… I’m sorry. You telling me about your… _second job_... shouldn’t have changed my thoughts on you- but it has. I’m not… comfortable with it.” Tokiya closes his eyes. “I’m not comfortable with _you_ , Ranmaru. I’m sorry.”

“You’re overthinkin’ it.” Ranmaru’s voice actually has a heavy edge of unease in it. It’s hurt. “At least _ask me_. Give me a chance.” Ranmaru is quiet for a moment and Tokiya has to strain to hear what he says next. “If me not bein’ a hunter will make you drop this- I’ll stop bein’ one.”

That one hits Tokiya hard, a painful feeling spreading through his chest. “It’s not… you… you should just drop this, Ranmaru. What does it even matter?”

“What does it- I’ve… Jesus, Tokiya. We’ve known each other for _years_. I was… I was gonna ask you out.” Ranmaru’s voice goes from passionate to… empty. Tokiya raises his hand, pressing it to his eyes. “I want ‘t talk about this. Really talk about this. Face ‘t face. I’m gonna come over.”

“That’s not a very good idea.” Tokiya glances towards the door. He’s sure that Ren is still in the living room. 

Ranmaru’s quiet suddenly changes, and his voice becomes wary. “Is there someone with you?”

Tokiya doesn’t answer quickly enough, but he tries to pick it back up. “There’s not.”

“Are you in danger?”

“I’m not.” This answer comes quicker. 

There’s silence on the other end. “Okay.” It’s a very slow response. 

Ranmaru shows up at Tokiya’s door no more than ten minutes later. He does knock- and Tokiya only opens the door because he’s worried that Ranmaru will break it down. He tries to block the door- but that does nothing. Ranmaru doesn’t push Tokiya back. He actually grabs Tokiya by the arm, pulling him both away from the door and behind Ranmaru. 

Ren doesn’t even flinch from his spot on the couch, but his eyes fix on Tokiya. 

“Is this your friend?” The message is clear. He’s asking if Tokiya is in danger, too. 

Tokiya’s hand goes to Ranmaru’s waist where he knows the gun is, to make sure that Ranmaru keeps it sheathed. “He is.” Tokiya is speaking very quickly. “Ranmaru I’m fine, please.”

Ren’s eyes go to Tokiya’s hand, and he sits up- but he looks _interested_. “A hunter. No wonder why you thought we wouldn’t get along.”

Ranmaru scowls, his hand reaching back to get Tokiya’s off of his waist, but Tokiya resorts to wrapping his arms around Ranmaru’s waist, trying to pin him the best that Tokiya can. “Ran, please.”

“Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s voice is low and serious. “Step back and let me handle this.”

“Listen to me!” Tokiya’s voice is pleading. “I know I sound insane but don’t hurt him. _Please_. He isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

“‘S this the one that attacked you?” Ranmaru asks, despite the fact that it sounds like he already knows the answer. Tokiya’s silence is enough of a response. “Get off me, Toki.”

“He _isn’t_. He won’t hurt anyone.” Ren looks too calm for the situation, as Tokiya is trying to talk Ranmaru down. “Ren’s told me that he’s only going to feed off of me and I believe him.”

Ranmaru’s look is both furious and incredulous- and for the first time, Ranmaru turns away from Ren to look at Tokiya. “So you’re his blood pet. How’s that any better?” 

“He’s not my blood pet.” Ren says calmly. 

“Bullshit.” Ranmaru swivels his head back to Ren, and Tokiya ends up holding Ranmaru back. 

“It’s true. Ran, listen to me, it’s true.”

“‘N you tryin’ ‘t get rid ‘a me? That his idea?”

Ren’s eyebrows raise, but Tokiya speaks. “It was mine. It was my idea. I didn’t want you hurting each other.”

Ranmaru, understanding that Tokiya isn’t going to let him reach his gun, chooses to now back up, pushing Tokiya back with him. 

“This isn’t a threat-” Ren says calmly. “But I have to ask that you let Tokiya decide before you force him out of his apartment.”

“Like I’d trust that you didn’t fuck with his head.” Ranmaru spits. 

“He didn’t.” Tokiya finally digs his heels into the ground. Ranmaru begrudgingly stops, just to avoid knocking Tokiya over. “I’ll talk to you. But let’s go into my bedroom.”

When Ranmaru glances between Ren and the doorway to Tokiya’s bedroom, Ren holds up his hands and he steps back, away from the bedroom. Ranmaru finally gives in to Tokiya, closing the door but going the long way around the living room to keep as much space between Ren and _Tokiya_ as he could. He still doesn’t relax much when they’re inside of the bedroom. Ranmaru locks the door. 

Tokiya opens his mouth but before he can even begin the conversation, Ranmaru moves past him, to lock the door that leads to the bathroom from the living room. 

“Ran-”

“Not yet.” Ranmaru mumbles. He’s still very clearly seething but he seems to be trying to push it down for Tokiya’s sake. He reaches up, cupping Tokiya’s face, and leans in closely, searching Tokiya’s eyes. “I wanna wait a few minutes. If he’s fuckin’ with your head, Toki, you might not even know it.”

“He’s not.” Tokiya insists, though it’s a bit weak. “I know he’s not.”

“A few minutes.” Ranmaru insists. “‘N then I’ll listen ‘t you.”

When Tokiya sits on the bed, Ranmaru moves to sit besides him. Tokiya’s voice is very quiet when he speaks. “Were you really going to ask me out?”

Ranmaru does seem a bit surprised at the question but his answer still comes quickly. “Yeah. I was.”

“Have you changed your mind?”

“No. But now’s not really the time ‘t do it. ‘S why I ‘aven’t yet. ...Tryin’ ‘t find the right time.”

“Is there a right time?” Tokiya mumbles. “I would have said yes. No matter when you asked.”

“...We’ll talk about it. After we’ve got this figured out.” Ranmaru’s eyes close but his face is dark. “This is dangerous, Tokiya. I don’t get why you’re stoppin’ me from goin’ out there ‘n shootin’ ‘im.”

Tokiya closes his eyes. “The entire story is that he showed up in my home to introduce himself as…” Tokiya goes a bit red, and while he does open his eyes he also turns his head. “...My _pet_. He told me that after he fed on me, something happened and it made him sick, to feed on anyone else. He called it a bond. He told me that he wasn’t giving me a choice, because he had to either kill me, feed on me, or die himself, but that in exchange for feeding on me he’d… virtually be my pet.” Tokiya cringes at the wording, but he continues. “He expressed to me that he didn’t view humans as less, and that he didn’t kill humans. He said that how he had… attacked me… in the alley… he said that wasn’t usually how he fed. He said that if this _bond_ hadn’t happened that he would have left me alone.”

“He’s bullshitting you, Toki. I’ve never heard ‘a anythin’ like that.”

“You hadn’t heard of a vampire not killing their victim either. He didn’t kill me.”

“‘N that’s a fuckin’ mystery in itself, still. Who’s sayin’ he didn’t show up ‘t finish the job?”

“I was alone in this apartment with him well before I called you. I know that he knows I made a call to someone. I was still here, in one piece.”

“He fed from you.”

“That’s more of a reason to trust him. _He_ bandaged it. He fed me, too.” Tokiya’s voice softens. “The same way you had a few nights ago.”

Ranmaru’s jaw tightens. “You can’t believe this is safe. That’s why you tried ‘t make me leave you alone, yeah?”

“I wasn’t happy doing that.” Tokiya frowns. “Trying to. But the way I saw it- you and Ren wouldn’t get along. You… hunt his kind. And if I could choose… it would have been you. But I believe Ren. And I can’t send him away, even if he’d go, knowing that I’m condemning him to death doing it.”

“But you don’t even know if he’s lyin’ ‘t you.”

“I believe him.” Tokiya states firmly. “I won’t condemn him to death by starvation and I won’t let you kill him, either.”

Ranmaru gets quiet for a very long moment, and then his jaw tightens and Tokiya notices that his hands tighten in the bedsheets as well, hard enough that his knuckles turn white. And then finally, he releases the sheets and he stands. “Stay back.” His order is in a very low voice, and it worries Tokiya immediately. 

“Ran-”

Ranmaru sighs, but he takes the gun out of his waistband, offering it to Tokiya. Tokiya takes it with a shaking hand- not because he wants it but because it alleviates the fear that Ranmaru’s going to leave to kill Ren. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna figure out if this guy’s tellin’ you the truth.” Ranmaru leaves the room, but Tokiya is very quick to follow him. Ren almost looks amused when he eyes the gun in Tokiya’s hands.

“Are you going to shoot me now, Toki?” He’s returned to the couch. Tokiya doesn’t even really react at the nickname, too concerned with shaking his head, no. 

Ranmaru gets dangerously close to Ren. He’s gentle, when he pushes Tokiya back, but he does, when Tokiya tries to stay close to him. 

“‘T me, it sounds like this whole ‘gettin’ sick off ‘a blood’ thing is shit.” Ranmaru scowls. “If you can’t prove it ‘t me, I’m gonna take Toki, ‘n if you follow, I’ll kill you.”

“And if I do prove it?”

“I’m not leavin’ ‘im alone with you. But I won’t take ‘im.”

“I expect that you’ll let me feed, if I can prove to you I’m no liar?”

Ranmaru grits his teeth and he doesn’t answer. Tokiya knows that it’s a yes. Even Ren can tell. 

“Alright.” Ren stands. “I assume you know I’ll be using _you_ as an example.”

“Obviously.” Ranmaru spits. 

“What?” Tokiya’s eyes widen. It hadn’t been obvious to _him_. Though now, looking at the gun in his hands, it should have been. 

“I just fed on you.” Ren’s voice is gentle, but he looks past Ranmaru to Tokiya. “I’m not lying to you- but even if I were, he’s much bigger than you are, Toki, and I’m already full. I wouldn’t have the capacity of draining him if I tried.”

Tokiya quiets but he still doesn’t feel much better about it. Ranmaru is tense when Ren nears him, and Tokiya steps forward. Ranmaru flinches out of instinct when Tokiya’s hand finds Ranmaru’s back, but Ranmaru doesn’t force Tokiya to step back again, so Tokiya stays. Tokiya can actually see just a bit of apprehension on Ren’s face before he bites into Ranmaru’s neck. 

Ren is only on Ranmaru for a few seconds when he pales, but he holds out for just a few seconds longer when he has to pull back quickly. He sets his hand over his mouth but in an instant he’s over by Tokiya’s sink, throwing up. 

Ranmaru winces, his hand moving to cover his neck. Ren’s quick retreat meant that he wasn’t exactly careful when pulling his fangs from Ranmaru’s neck. 

Ren’s voice is weak when he speaks, still leaned against the sink. “Believe me now?”

Ranmaru is quiet for a second, and his tone is very begrudging when he answers. “Yeah. I do.”

“You should bandage him up, Toki.” Ren comments, letting his head fall over the sink. “If you’re well enough. You’ve been moving around a lot tonight.”

“I can do it.” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. 

“I’ll just go with ya in there.” Ranmaru mumbles. Tokiya nods, taking Ranmaru’s arm. He was being a bit more touchy than he normally was, but to say that tonight was a shit-show would be underplaying it. Tokiya leads Ranmaru into the bathroom, having to go the long way around because of the locked door, and he sits Ranmaru on the toilet seat before he sets down the gun on the bathroom counter. 

“I’m going to need to get more gauze.” Tokiya sighs, taking out an antiseptic wipe, and then the gauze and tape. Ranmaru doesn’t comment. 

“I do believe him. I did.” Tokiya says quietly. “But I still didn’t like that.”

“I gave you the gun.” Ranmaru says grimly. “Wasn’t that I wanted you ‘t have ‘t make the decision- but I guess I was gonna see what you’d choose if you had to.”

Tokiya’s jaw sets as he gets to bandaging Ranmaru’s neck. “I don’t appreciate that either. ...But if I had to… If it were one of you… It would still be you. But I’m very glad I didn’t have to shoot Ren. I wouldn’t have wanted to do that.”

“It wasn’t ‘t prove a point, Tokiya. It was because I knew I wouldn’t be able ‘t do anythin’, puttin’ myself in that position. …’M glad you didn’t have ‘t shoot ‘im, too. Monster ‘r not, I wasn’t tryin’ ‘t make you a killer.”

“...I’m sorry. About the phone call. I was trying to say something that might make you try to leave me alone.”

“I’m not sorry I came back ‘ere. But you’re not wrong. There was a reason I never told you before that I was a hunter.”

“I can’t say I understand. But I was lying. ...Ren isn’t going to leave me alone, and I can’t ask him to. ...But as far as I know, Ren is the only supernatural creature I’ve met and even he has said that he isn’t like others of his kind. If they’re killing people… I don’t know.” Tokiya sighs. “Maybe there’s a reason that hunters exist. But I don’t think Ren deserves to die and I don’t want you to kill him.”

“I already made the deal.” Ranmaru scowls. “I still don’t like this. I still don’t fuckin’ trust ‘im. I can’t say I understand why you wanna protect him, either- but _you’re_ why I’m not goin’ out there ‘n takin’ care ‘a him myself. But I’m not leavin’ you alone. If he’s not leavin’ then I’m not either.”

Tokiya frowns. “I don’t want this to put you at a disadvantage. If staying here is going to mess with anything in your daily life…”

“We work at the same time. I’ll just leave with you ‘n go ‘t work then.”

Tokiya sighs, closing his eyes. “How long are you planning to keep this up?”

Ranmaru’s voice is careful. He’s not sure where Tokiya’s going with this or how Tokiya’s even taking it. “‘S long as he’s ‘ere.” 

“Then I’ll ask him… but I imagine he’s not leaving anytime soon- considering he’s still here after feeding. ...But if you’re really that serious about staying… this isn’t how I expected anything to go, but you may as well as move in.”

“Thanks fer the official invite, but I was plannin’ to anyways.” 

Ranmaru’s answer gets him a light flick to the forehead and a huff from Tokiya. “Give me this, at least. You’re the _second_ person that’s invited themselves to live inside of my one bedroom apartment _today_.”

That point does get a more serious expression on Ranmaru’s face- and Ranmaru’s voice drops. “If this is too much, Toki, I _can_ get ‘im out. Without killin’ him. And I can make sure that he doesn’t come back.”

“You can’t.” Tokiya’s own voice sobers, too. “You saw how sick he got, feeding from you. I saw his face. I don’t think that he was faking it. I know you don’t like it, but I don’t feel right, sending him out. But now- I need to sit down.” Tokiya sighs, his eyes closing for just a moment. That gets Ranmaru standing. Tokiya shakes his head, but Ranmaru ignores him to instead help lead him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. “You shouldn’t push yourself either.” Tokiya mumbles, though he lets Ranmaru force him onto his bed. “You were just fed from.”

“He barely took anythin’. Y’saw how fast he pulled away from me.”

“Still.” Tokiya mumbles. Ranmaru sighs, ruffling Tokiya’s hair. 

“‘M fine. But you should get some sleep.”

“I still need to change.”

Ranmaru doesn’t actually say anything, and the only reason that Tokiya doesn’t get up is because Ranmaru isn’t leaving the room- he’s only heading towards the closet. Ranmaru throws him a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants, one after the other. 

“Lemme know when you’re done. Think I’m gonna lay down, too.”

Tokiya’s next sigh is at least a bit amusing. “Alright.”

That night, Ranmaru sleeps in the bed next to Tokiya. The next morning Tokiya notices that Ren is asleep on the couch. So there must be some truth to vampires being nocturnal, he supposes. 

“Oi.” Ranmaru’s voice is quiet, but it makes Tokia jump, when there’s suddenly a hand on his arm. “I want you ‘t start wakin’ me up ‘fore you leave.”

“He’s asleep.”

“Yeah. He’s _asleep_. Means he can wake up.”

Tokiya sighs, but he nods. 

The rest of that day goes easily enough. Tokiya and Ranmaru both go to work, but Ranmaru meets Tokiya when he gets off. On the way home, Tokiya learns that Ranmaru brought over a few of his things already. Ranmaru held a key to Tokiya’s apartment, just in case, in the same way that Tokiya had a key to Ranmaru’s. 

Tokiya notices that Ren looks poor when they reenter the apartment. He’s hesitant, at first, because Ren only smiles at Tokiya from his spot on the couch, but then Tokiya hesitantly moves closer. Ranmaru notices, shadowing Tokiya. 

“Are… you alright?” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. Ren looks pale and his smile looks muted. 

“That’s sweet of you to ask. I’m just recovering from yesterday.”

Tokiya glances back at Ranmaru. “Did… did Ranmaru’s blood really mess you up that badly?”

“Wasn’t the blood.” Ranmaru grunts, seemingly coming to a realization. “You threw up his too, huh?”

“I did.” 

“Oh.” Tokiya deadpans a bit, and then he frowns. “Then you haven’t eaten in days. You’re supposed to… feed… at least twice a week, right?”

“Usually.” Ren’s expression turns a bit more serious. “I’m not trying to guilt you into letting me feed, Toki.” Tokiya’s worried, but his head is clear and his panic and stress is far less than last night. “I told you that we’d start once a week.”

“But it’s partially my fault that you threw up last night. If… if it’s just this once, I don’t mind you feeding again.” Tokiya can almost hear Ranmaru’s jaw tighten, but Tokiya isn’t going to accept any arguments from Ranmaru. Ranmaru was why it was only _partially_ Tokiya’s fault. 

“You’re going to feel very unwell.” Ren’s voice is hesitant. Warning. “Even blood pets aren’t usually fed off of twice in one day.”

“But you feel terrible, don’t you? It’s why I’m offering.”

Ren watches Tokiya carefully. Tokiya meets Ren’s eyes, but he refuses to turn to look at Ranmaru. Ren, however, does give him a glance before he focuses on Tokiya’s face. “If you’re really willing… I’ll accept your offer, under the condition that you don’t go to your job tomorrow.”

Tokiya blinks, a bit surprised. “Huh?”

“He’s right.” Ranmaru grunts. “It’s a good idea. I don’t like you bein’ fed off ‘a at all. ‘Specially twice in a row- but like hell _I’d_ let you go out. You went ‘t bed near seven last night ‘n slept ‘til your nine o’clock alarm. Y’shouldn’t go in.”

Tokiya sighs, and his frown is for a bit of a different reason, but he finally nods. 

“Come here.” Ren murmurs. Ranmaru won’t leave, watching Ren closely and distrustfully, but when Tokiya is close enough, Ren pulls him down onto his lap. Ranmaru scowls. “I’m not doing this to spite you, Ranmaru.” Ren’s voice is still calm, and not much louder than it was speaking to Tokiya. “It’s just easier.” Ren gently brushes Tokiya’s hair away from his neck, carefully removing the bandage, and even at a different angle he still goes for the same spot. Ren’s hands are both on Tokiya’s waist, and not very long into Ren’s feeding, Tokiya is leaning back into Ren’s chest. 

Ren doesn’t take as much as he had the night before, but he certainly takes enough to make Tokiya feel drained. When Ren pulls back, he does swipe the blood off of Tokiya’s neck with his tongue (the action mostly hidden by Tokiya’s head and Ren’s hair) and Tokiya doesn’t even have it in him to shudder. He doesn’t sit up from where he’s leant against Ren, either. Ranmaru’s eyes fix on Tokiya. His voice is strained.

“Toki?”

“‘M fine.” Tokiya mumbles, letting his head fall against Ren’s shoulder. He was already relaxed into Ren, but he doesn’t feel capable of pulling himself away, even though Ren is just a bit too cold for Tokiya’s liking. But Ren’s hands are still on his waist and he’s not pushing Tokiya up so Tokiya is content to stay. 

Ranmaru’s sigh sounds a bit relieved at Tokiya’s response. 

“I’m cold.” Tokiya mumbles. He opens his eyes, and while he does have the idea to sit up, he can’t. He can’t get his body to work with him. 

Ren looks at Ranmaru. “I believe he’s out of it- but feeding him and bandaging him should be top priority. How would you like to do this?”

“You’re _askin’_ me?” Ranmaru genuinely sounds surprised. 

“You’re his partner, aren’t you?”

“Basically.” Tokiya mumbles. 

Ranmaru’s noise still sounds a bit stressed, but it’s also a bit amused. “‘Ere. I’m gonna bring him to his bed ‘n get him under the covers. I’ll just bring ‘im somethin’ in there.”

Ren nods and Ranmaru lifts Tokiya, carrying him into Tokiya’s bedroom. Ranmaru must be worried about Tokiya because he hardly flinches when his hands brush Ren. Tokiya lets his eyes close again when Ranmaru lifts him, but compared to Ren, Ranmaru feels like fire and it has Tokiya leaning in. By the time Ranmaru has gotten Tokiya to the bed, Tokiya’s begun to cling to him, his fingers tightly wound into Ranmaru’s jacket. When Ranmaru tries to set him down, Tokiya won’t let go. 

“Toki, I’ve gotta get you a bandage.”

“I’ll be fine.” Tokiya mumbles. “You’re warm. I’d rather you stay here.”

“I can take care of it.” Ren offers. Tokiya opens his eyes enough to see Ren leaning against the doorframe. “If you’d like to lay down with him.”

Ranmaru freezes, enough that he’s tense. Tokiya is barely managing to stay close enough to tell, but he can. 

“...Alright.” Ranmaru’s answer comes slowly. Tokiya can’t lie- he’s glad that Ranmaru wants to. “But you’re gonna have to let go of me. I can’t get in the bed with you hangin’ off ‘a me.”

It’s hard to uncurl his fingers, but he finally does, sinking back into the bed. He’s immediately cold, but Ranmaru fumbles to get the blanket over him, first, and only then does he make his way around to join Tokiya in the bed. He has to hold Tokiya down when Tokiya tries to roll over and into Ranmaru. 

“Your neck’s still bleedin’ ‘n you need ‘t have it bandaged ‘fore you get any closer.”

“If I do this can I sleep?”

“Will you entertain me enough ‘t at least drink somethin’?”

Tokiya sighs, but his silence is his agreement.

Ren heads into his bathroom, but he’s quick to enter the bathroom and leave it with a bandage. Ranmaru is warm, but he also won’t let Tokiya sleep- a shame considering the pleasant warmth is making Tokiya much more sleepy. Ren is quick and smooth in applying the bandage, and while Ranmaru grumbles, he doesn’t actually stop or adjust Ren. 

“I’ll bring in a glass of juice.” Ren promises. He lays his hand on Tokiya’s forehead, but the coolness actually gives Tokiya a few seconds of alertness. “Thank you, Toki.”

Tokiya just hums. 

Ren comes back quickly with a glass of juice, and Ranmaru helps Tokiya both to sit and to hold the glass because he’s struggling to keep it up right now. Tokiya doesn’t, however, struggle to drink it- he’s downing it with the intent to lay down and go to sleep, though the chill of the juice has him shivering. 

It’s better, when he’s back down with Ranmaru. Tokiya doesn’t hesitate to curl into Ranmaru, and Tokiya’s shaking is what keeps Ranmaru from hesitating to hold Tokiya in return. Tokiya can’t hear Ren retreat, but he does hear the door close, signifying that Ren was back out in the living room. 

“I want to go out with you.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Wasn’t it you that said we were basically datin’?”

Tokiya hums. “Wanna make it official.”

Ranmaru can’t quite hide the almost concerned edge to his chuckle, but it isn’t enough to even really rouse Tokiya. “If you say the same thing when you’re feelin’ better in the mornin’, we can make it official. But you’re half dead ‘t the world right now.”

It gets another hum from Tokiya. “I’ll definitely be bringing it up in the morning.”

“Sure. Get some sleep, Tokiya.”

Tokiya’s answers are done now, slumping into Ranmaru’s chest. Now that he’s quiet and warm, he can feel the exhaustion drape over him like a heavy blanket. 

Tokiya had gone to sleep at about six at night but he hadn’t woken up until nearly noon the next day- and he wakes up feeling miserable. Ranmaru is sitting up in the bed, but he’s over the covers and it’s obvious that he’s been up for a while. He’s out of the clothes he had been in yesterday, too. 

“I feel terrible.” Tokiya mumbles. His body is sore lying down, but it makes him wonder how bad it’s going to be when he sits up. 

“You look terrible.”

“I don’t have enough energy for a comeback.” Tokiya rolls onto his stomach, and when he continues speaking it’s just a mumble into his pillow. “But that was mean.”

Ranmaru lets out a sound that’s awfully close to a snort. “Sure.”

“It was.” Tokiya insists. Tokiya falls quiet for a moment and then turns his head so that his cheek rests on his pillow but he’s facing Ranmaru. The look he gives Ranmaru is intense. “I remember last night, too. And I meant it.”

“Oh yeah?”

Tokiya hums. “I want to go steady with you.”

Ranmaru reaches out, ruffling Tokiya’s hair. “If you’re serious about it- then sure. ‘S not like I ‘aven’t been wantin’ ‘t go out with you anyways.” 

“Thanks.” Tokiya rolls his eyes but then chooses to close them. “...Did you mean it when you said that you’d stop being a hunter to try to keep me from ending our friendship?”

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Ranmaru sighs. “I’m not devoted ‘t this life, Toki, but I do it because I can. ‘N I’m not gonna say that I like killin’ things because that’s not why I do it, but if I can help make things safer ‘r give some people peace ‘a mind, I don’t mind it. I’ve grown up doin’ it. ‘Course, if you really don’t want me doin’ it ‘r if you really don’t care, I dunno that it matters now. Most ‘a the monsters I hunt are active at night- but that’s when Ren’s active, too, ‘n I’m not plannin’ ‘t leave you alone with him.”

“I hope you know that that can’t possibly last forever. I appreciate your concern, Ran, but I don’t want you _always_ being on edge because of this. ...It is what it is, but I believe him when he says that he isn’t going to kill me.”

“I dunno that I’m willin’ to take that risk.” Ranmaru says grimly. “Specially not this soon into it, y’know? It takes him gettin’ mad once, or decidin’ that stickin’ around here for another eighty years isn’t worth it, ‘n that’s all it’ll take. He’s a vampire, Toki. He’s dangerous. And I’m not willin’ to let you play around with that.”

Tokiya sighs. “I still believe him.”

“That’s why I’m not forcin’ ‘im out. But I dunno if you’re right to, and that’s why I’m not gonna be leavin’ you alone with him for a long fuckin’ time. Not ‘t mention- you just asked to make us steady. I’m _really_ not takin’ chances now. Like hell I’m lettin’ a vampire fuck with _my_ boyfriend.”

Tokiya rolls his eyes, but his expression softens. He knew that Ranmaru added that last part to soften Tokiya up, and it worked. Not that Tokiya was really trying to fight with Ranmaru, anyways. Finally, Tokiya’s expression grows serious. 

“...Everything considered, I _am_ glad that you didn’t listen to me, Ran. It would have hurt. Losing you.”

Ranmaru sighs. “I _did_ think you meant it at first. ‘N while I’m glad that you ended up bein’ real suspicious, I would’a come over anyways. You’re not gettin’ rid ‘a me that easy, Toki.”

“I wasn’t sure that you’d accept a goodbye.” Tokiya admits. “I was hoping. I didn’t like it- but it was the only way I knew to avoid conflict between the both of you. And I’m sorry to say, Ran- but I think it was _particularly_ you.”

It’s Ranmaru’s turn to roll his eyes, but he reaches forward and ruffles Tokiya’s hair. 

_\-----------------------------------_

It had taken a very long time before Ranmaru was comfortable with Ren being in Tokiya’s apartment. 

Ren was asleep when Tokiya and Ranmaru left for work and he was awake when they returned. On nights where Ren was planning to drink from Tokiya, he usually had dinner already cooking. 

Tokiya wasn’t a fan of meat, but he was forced to eat more of it, now that he was often losing blood. Ren waited until Ranmaru stopped forcing Tokiya to walk the long way around the living room to avoid Ren before he started feeding off of Tokiya twice a week. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to make this work.” Tokiya finally admits one night. He’s keeping his voice low, because he’s speaking to _Ren_ , but Ranmaru is listening. “...It’s hard to work full time when I’m exhausted for two days in the week.”

“Then maybe the two of you should cut it down.” Ranmaru says dryly. It gets a frown out of Tokiya and Ranmaru gets a stern look. 

“I’ll insist Ren cuts down if _you_ cut down on _your_ meals, too, Ranmaru.”

Ren had really grown on Tokiya. Ren had made the comment, some time back, about how his cooking skill came from the want to be charming himself, and Tokiya found that Ren was naturally charming, and not because of his vampirism. Ren didn’t use his powers on Tokiya if he weren’t directly feeding, and Tokiya knew he didn’t because Tokiya’s head got foggy when Ren used his powers. 

Ren had grown on Ranmaru, too, but not in situations like this. Tokiya came before Ren to Ranmaru. Tokiya knows that it’s frustrating for Ranmaru because he doesn’t like watching Ren feed from Tokiya. Tokiya knows that it scared him, because sometimes if Tokiya were tired already from his day when Ren fed, Tokiya got sleepy and limp and Ranmaru had actually admitted to Tokiya before that he’s _scared_ that one of the times he checks on Tokiya, Tokiya’s going to be dead. 

Ranmaru put up with Ren- but he didn’t trust him.

Tokiya and Ranmaru’s fights never lasted long, but typically their fights were over Ren. In the beginning, Tokiya hadn’t _trusted_ Ren. He believed Ren, sure, but he did still have the mindset that Ren was a vampire. He also believed Ranmaru, when Ranmaru pointed out that Ren could possibly lose it on Tokiya and that Tokiya wasn’t safe, even if Ren said he was. 

That wasn’t the case anymore. Ranmaru still believed that, and it was obvious that he wished that Tokiya still did, too.

Ranmaru scowls, but it’s Ren that speaks up, his voice calm. When Ren spoke during their fights, he always sounded like he wasn’t even aware that they were fighting- which Tokiya knew wasn’t true, of course. It was Ren’s way of trying to calm the situation. “Now, now- if you need a break, Toki, then of course we can take one. Or if you think you just need some time away from work to try to adjust to the feedings, then I can just increase my rent payment.”

“Since when d’ _you_ pay rent?” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow, his attention now turned to Ren. 

“He doesn’t.” Tokiya sighs, “And not from lack of trying. I’ve denied him every time he’s offered.”

“I know exactly how much I owe you.” Ren assures. “And with the increased payments, you could afford to take some time off of work.” Ren glances back up at Ranmaru. “Really, you both could.”

Ranmaru and Tokiya both hear the underlying message in Ren’s words. 

“That… might not… be the _worst_ idea.” Tokiya is speaking slowly. He doesn’t like taking off of work- but he could work on his hobbies, and perhaps he could even let Ren feed an extra time. If Tokiya could adjust to three feedings, then maybe he’d be able to work fine with two a week, so long as getting and losing an extra feeding wouldn’t hurt Ren. “But I don’t think you would need to take off, Ran-” Ranmaru’s glare turns to Tokiya, but Tokiya doesn’t stop speaking. “You work during the day, and that’s when Ren sleeps, anyways.”

“ _I don’t like leavin’ you alone with him, Tokiya._ ”

“He hasn’t done anything! I don’t understand why you’re still so suspicious.” 

Ranmaru’s jaw tenses. “Can I talk ‘t you in the bedroom?”

Ren’s expression doesn’t change, though Tokiya truly believes that he can see some underlying concern. 

Tokiya and Ren _were_ close. They were friends. And while Ranmaru didn’t trust Ren _at all_ , clearly, Ren had nothing against Ranmaru. He really did seem understanding, and Tokiya was thankful for that. 

Right now, Tokiya thinks that if Ren snapped, it would be on Ranmaru. 

Tokiya’s frown is deep, but he stands, to go with Ranmaru into the bedroom, although Tokiya doesn’t believe that Ren can’t hear them through the door anyways. Ren hasn’t told Tokiya exactly what being a vampire entailed, but Tokiya had seen the super speed, and the way that Ren could mess with his head with what Ranmaru called an ‘aura’- but Ranmaru hadn’t mentioned much about Ren’s other skills either. 

Increased hearing wasn’t an impossibility. 

Ranmaru turns on Tokiya when they’re inside of the bedroom, and Ranmaru pins Tokiya to the door, his face right in front of Tokiya’s. 

“I’m glad you don’t know a lot about this stuff, Toki- but you _don’t know about this stuff._ I’ve seen things that ‘ve been enough ‘t give _me_ nightmares ‘n blindly trustin’ him is a mistake. I don’t want you sufferin’ any consequences because they’re not ones you’re gonna come back from. He doesn’t care about you, Toki.” Ranmaru’s hand finds Tokiya’s cheek, cupping it. “I don’t want you confusin’ that. He might be nice enough ‘t leave you alive, but if things went to shit, babe, he wouldn’t step in. He’s a charmer. It’s basically his job description.”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, though his frown isn’t gone. His overall expression isn’t exactly the same, though. He isn’t angry, the way that he was getting in the living room- because when Ranmaru is directly telling him that he doesn’t trust Ren because he’s scared for Tokiya, it was hard to be angry at him for it. “I don’t want to fight with you.” Tokiya’s voice softens. Ranmaru’s face was so close to his that their noses were nearly brushing. “I do care for Ren. I know you think that’s wrong- but I know that he is charming. But he isn’t charming me in a vampire way. I like him as a person, and he’s nice to me. ...He’s nice to you, too, you know. And I think you know that when he’s not acting like a… vampire. That’s not the only reason I defend him the way I do, though.” Tokiya frowns. “I don’t think that he would snap on _me_ but I’m genuinely terrified that there’s going to come a moment where you say something that isn’t going to sit well with him. Because if he attacks you- or if you have a reason that comes up where you attack him… one of you will be gone. And Ren _is_ my friend. Whether you think that’s a mistake or not. It would hurt me to lose him, particularly at _your_ hands, and it would tear me apart to lose you.”

Ranmaru sighs, his eyes closing as his head tilts forward, pressing his forehead to Tokiya’s. 

“If you really wanna take off ‘a work for this, I dunno that it’s the worst idea there is. Because you’ve been in a pretty poor shape, babe, and I think that lettin’ your body adjust is gonna be important. ...I still wish he’d feed less.” Ranmaru’s voice slips into a grumble. 

“It’s _feeding_ Ran. I know that if you could choose that Ren wouldn’t feed off of me at all. But I’ve been trying to make some accommodations, too, Ran. I don’t like meat, but I know that you’re worried about what I eat because of my blood loss, so I eat it. I’ve taken days off of work when you ask me to, even when I personally think I could do them. I know you’re worried about me- but I’m not doing this for a fix. I’m not letting Ren feed off of me because he just wants to- he told me that he’d starve, if he couldn’t feed, and he can’t feed off of anyone but me. ...Think about it, Ran. He may be different, but think about eating twice a week and no more than that.” 

Ranmaru sighs. “I just wish there was somethin’ else. Some kinda… vegan option.” Ranmaru scowls. “It sucks, y’know. Because by the end ‘a your second feedin’, you look… dead. I hate not even knowin’ if you are. So maybe it’s a good idea for you ‘t take off ‘a work. Him givin’ you money ‘s the least he can do, considerin’ how this is affectin’ your life. If it’s enough for you to take off for a while- do it. But I won’t be leavin’ you alone, Toki. You’ve brought up before that you’ve been alone with him… but I don’t like it. I don’t like testin’ it. I wanna be here. This is still too new.”

“It’s been months.”

“It’s only been months.” Ranmaru’s shoulders slump, his forehead pressing to Tokiya’s a bit harder. “I’m worried about you. You got yourself in some shit, babe. ‘N I know it wasn’t your fault- but just lemme worry over you, okay? At least for a ‘lil while. I _want to_.” Ranmaru’s hands find Tokiya’s hips. “...I’ll start… tryin’ to be nicer to Ren, if you promise that we’ll try to stop all ‘a these fights we’ve been havin’ over him.”

“I can do that.”

Ranmaru pulls back, but then he’s moving forward again to pull Tokiya into a kiss. He nips at the corner of Tokiya’s jaw, and when he pulls back, he’s got a grin on his face. “You know- it’s been a while since we’ve done anythin’...” 

“Smooth, Ran.” Tokiya laughs, rolling his eyes playfully, especially when Ranmaru’s hand starts travelling lower. “I’m not entirely convinced Ren can’t hear us.”

“He’s got headphones. ‘N if he can hear us, now’s his warnin’.” 

Tokiya’s laugh starts light, but he can’t help but laugh harder when Ranmaru pulls back to actually lift Tokiya up to carry him to the bed. 

_\---------------------------------_

Tokiya, in the end, decides to take some time off of his work. It was straining on his body and he always felt exhausted, and the longer he worked _and_ was fed off of, the harder that it got. By the time that Tokiya actually did get around to taking his leave, Ranmaru had reached the point where he was _encouraging_ it. 

“Can you go a week without feedin’?” Ranmaru’s question was serious. 

“Ran-” Tokiya’s voice is warning, but Ranmaru shakes his head. 

“This isn’t me tryin’ to get on Ren, Toki. I’m not tryin’ to start a fight. You can barely stand up right now, ‘n you were tellin’ me just the other day how rough gettin’ through the day at work was.”

“You are pale.” Ren’s eyebrows pull in. “Perhaps Ranmaru has a point. I can last a week.” He assures.

“If you rest, ‘m sure you’ll be better next week, Toki, ‘n I won’t give you _or_ Ren shit- but you look like you’ve been ‘t hell ‘n back.” Ranmaru glances to Ren, and his voice is uncertain. “No… offense?”

Ren sounds amused. “I may be dead, but I’m no hellspawn.”

Tokiya shakes his head at the both of them, although their ‘back and forth’, if that’s what this could be considered, was better than Ranmaru trying to pick a fight with Ren. “While we’re on the topic- I wanted to ask, Ren, if while I’m trying to adjust my body… would it be easier on you to three feedings a w-”

Tokiya can’t even finish his sentence, because he’s interrupted by _both_ of the men in the room. 

“ **No.** ”

Ranmaru’s is stern and final, and Ren’s is gentle and patient, but it’s the same word and they’re in sync. Tokiya’s suggestion had gotten both of their attention to the point that neither man even reacts to their same-time answer. 

“Twice a week is pushin’ it.” Ranmaru grunts. “I’m not lettin’ you do three times.”

“I told you in the beginning that two times a week is hard on the human body. Three times could be dangerous. I wouldn’t suggest pushing it that far, either.” Ren agrees. 

“But if I’m not doing anything else…” Tokiya insists. He won’t look at Ranmaru because he doesn’t want to see his glare. 

“I haven’t been taking very much in our dual feedings.” Ren explains calmly. “If I had drank from you until I was full in our two feedings, you likely wouldn’t have made it through work. And feeding from you, two times a week, until I was completely full- that would still be far less lost blood than feeding halfway three times. It’s not a good idea, Toki.”

“But are you really full, only feeding twice a week? And if you haven’t been fully feeding, you must still be hungry now-”

“He’s not feedin’ now.” Ranmaru says. Tokiya frowns, but before he can speak, “I don’t care what you were startin’ to imply- I’m tellin’ you how it is. No feedin’s ‘til you’re better- ‘n if you actually just fuckin’ chill ‘n rest, ‘m sure you’ll by fine in a week. When you’re better, it’s twice ‘a week. Period.”

Tokiya huffs when Ren nods. “Isn’t there anything else the two of you could find to agree about?”

“What can I say?” Ren smiles teasingly. “You’re a hot topic.” When Ren reaches out to squeeze Tokiya’s shoulder, Ranmaru’s eyes flicker to Ren’s hand, but he says nothing. “You’re sweet, worrying about me- but trust me. I’m not starving. If you start taking well to the feedings, I may take just a bit more per feeding. If I feed until I’m full, or close to it, I’m perfectly fine. I told you that blood is food for me and that I will starve without it, and that’s true- but I don’t need to eat at the same frequency that you do. Two feedings isn’t just _surviving_. I’m perfectly content.”

Tokiya gives a very dramatic sigh. “Fine.”

“But you’ve gotta rest.” Ranmaru grunts. “‘N we’re gonna start that now.”

Over the next week, Tokiya is stuck in bed, eating three iron-rich meals a day. Luckily there were meat alternatives for iron, but his diet still heavily consisted of meat.

Tokiya wasn’t perfect, the next week, but there were no threats of fainting spells. There were no moments of dizzy light headedness. Tokiya could function again on days where he wasn’t fed from. 

He could _really_ function. 

Tokiya and Ranmaru had a fairly active sex-life. It was strange, at first, particularly for Tokiya, because Ren was in the next room. But Ranmaru’s previous comment about Ren’s headphones was actually fairly accurate, because Ren took it good naturedly and ignored what Tokiya and Ranmaru were doing in the next room. 

It didn’t quite stop Tokiya from accusing Ranmaru of having a bit of an exhibisionist streak- and Ranmaru was always quick to fire back that Tokiya didn’t _stop_ him.

Ranmaru and Tokiya had gotten out of bed one night after a “nap”. It was partially true- they did take a short nap after they had slept with each other. Ranmaru had gone to start making dinner, but he had noticed the way that Ren’s eyes kept drifting towards him, even as he conversed with Tokiya. 

Finally, Ranmaru stopped the water and met Ren’s eye. “What?”

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t bullshit me. You know what I’m askin’. Why’re you starin’ at me?”

“You smell good.” Ren admits. “Like Tokiya.” There’s a layer of curiosity in his eyes, and that doesn’t escape Ranmaru. 

“Do I even wanna know what the fuck you’re thinkin’?” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. 

“Normally, you smell gross.” Tokiya’s lips tighten into a thin line to keep his expression blank. Ranmaru was a blunt person- but Ren could be sometimes, too. “After I had fed from Tokiya, everyone that wasn’t _Toki_ had started to smell unappetizing- but I’m wondering what would happen if I fed from you now. You smell delicious.”

“Would ya stop talkin’ about me like that? It’s fuckin’ weird.” Ranmaru grumbles. Tokiya is watching his face closely, however, because there’s something swirling in Ranmaru’s eyes. Ranmaru dries his hands on the towel hanging from the handle of the stove, and then he enters the living room. “You’re feedin’ off ‘a Toki… tomorrow, yeah?”

Ren tilts his head, but he knows what Ranmaru is implying. He’s just feigning innocence. “I am.”

“Then you wanna try?”

“What?” Tokiya’s eyes are wide. 

“This could work.” Ren says slowly. “ _If_ it works. It would make _our_ feedings easier, Toki.”

“I’m not gonna entertain any fightin’ me on this, either.” Ranmaru warns, his gaze snapping to Tokiya. “‘M not really thrilled ‘bout bein’ fed on, but it’d be nice if you weren’t the only fuckin’ bloodbag.”

Tokiya narrows his eyes at Ranmaru, first, but his glare shifts to Ren when Ren stands. 

Tokiya had seen how quick Ren could be, but that was incredibly rare. In an attempt to keep both Ranmaru and Tokiya at ease, Ren acted as human as he could when he was around them- which happened to be most of the time. Tokiya has no idea how Ren isn’t bored, staying in the apartment as much as he does, but Ren never seems to get upset, or grumpy, or tired. 

Honestly, Tokiya’s almost jealous at how easily Ren seems to take everything. 

Ren makes his way behind Ranmaru, and there isn’t much of a warning before Ren bites into Ranmaru. Tokiya watches Ren’s face, but disgust doesn’t cross his expression and Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. Ren doesn’t stay on Ranmaru as long as he normally stays on Tokiya, and the look of discomfort finally crosses Ren’s expression just as he pulls back. He pulls back easier than he did the first time- but he doesn’t throw this blood up. 

Ren hums. “Interesting.”

“What changed?” Ranmaru’s voice is careful and cautious, though it’s obvious that he is feeling the effect of the missing blood. He moves forward to go sit by Tokiya, falling heavily onto the couch. 

Ren’s nose twitches as he sniffs the air. “You don’t smell nearly as delicious anymore-” Ren grins at the disgruntled look Ranmaru shoots Ren, though Ren continues. “I wasn’t able to feed off of you the way that I feed off of Toki, because your blood had started to lose that edge. I think, had I taken any more, I may have gotten sick.” Ren’s grin turns sly. “If I had to guess, I imagine that your _extra curricular activities_ in the bedroom had something to do with it. It may have been something about you being physical with Toki.”

“Really? Sex can change blood?” Ranmaru sounds incredulous. “Oi!” Ranmaru’s attention shifts when Tokiya smacks Ranmaru’s leg. It wasn’t hard, but Tokiya huffs. 

“I’d smack Ren, too, if you weren’t nearly laying on me.” Tokiya gives Ranmaru’s shoulder a half hearted push, but Ranmaru only starts to lean heavier into Tokiya. “Openly discussing our sex life in the living room _will not_ become a common thing.”

Ranmaru makes an amused noise. “I still wanna know the answer, though, Ren.”

“I’m not entirely sure what it is about Toki that makes his blood special- and it may not be his blood. It’s a bond. That’s what forces me to feed off of him. If it were his _blood_ , I’d imagine that I could feed off of anyone of his blood type. Perhaps he rubbed some of his scent off on you.” Ren teases. 

“Huh.” 

“I don’t think that you’re going to be any kind of _real_ solution.” Ren’s teasing tone is gone. This feels like a warning to Tokiya, though Ren’s casual tone wouldn’t suggest that. “But I won’t need to take as much from Tokiya tomorrow.”

Ranmaru grunts, still leaning heavily on Tokiya. “Guess we’ll just have to f-” Tokiya’s hand covers Ranmaru’s mouth when Tokiya notices Ranmaru giving Tokiya an almost amused look. 

“I’m not sure how many times I need to tell you to leave our sex-life in the bedroom- but _leave our sex-life in the bedroom_ , Ranmaru.” 

It’s hard to continue his feigned annoyance when Ranmaru laughs into his hand, but Ranmaru finally brings a hand up to wrap his fingers around Tokiya’s wrist and lower Tokiya’s hand from his mouth. “Alright, alright. But since I was your gracious blood donor tonight, you can go finish dinner, Ren. I’m gonna take a nap.” 

Ranmaru shifts himself so that he’s laying down on Tokiya’s lap. 

“You need bandages, at least.” Tokiya sighs. “I might be able to stretch eating until dinner, but I’d rather not have your blood all over my pants.”

Ren chuckles, smiling at Ranmaru and Tokiya. “I’ll fetch them and then finish…” Ren glances over at the kitchen. “Whatever concoction Ranmaru was fixing.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Ranmaru mutters, turning to his side and burying his face into Tokiya’s stomach. 

Tokiya’s smile comes easily. This is the most comfortable that he’s seen Ranmaru around Ren yet, and it made him undeniably happy. 

And, of course, Ranmaru was being _adorable_. 

Tokiya begins to run his hand through Ranmaru’s hair, petting him, really, and he notices that Ren’s smile stays, even as he turns to go retrieve a bandage.

_\---------------------------------------_

Ranmaru still doesn’t trust Ren. Especially not the way that Tokiya does, nearly a year in. 

Tokiya and Ranmaru are still off of work, though they don’t stay in the house as often as they had in the first few months of being off of work. Tokiya still felt odd without having an active job, but it was hard to argue that he _needed_ it. Even with Ren feeding a bit off of Ranmaru and not over feeding on Tokiya, Tokiya still got awfully tired the night of and the day after feeding. 

Too tired to work safely, in Ren and Ranmaru’s opinion. 

Tokiya felt that it was obvious that Ren cared for _both_ of them, but Ranmaru still didn’t really see it. They got along, far better than they used to, at least. 

When Ranmaru and Tokiya went out, Ranmaru didn’t mind if Ren joined them. He didn’t mind if Tokiya invited Ren out with them. 

Tonight they had gone out to dinner. Tokiya and Ranmaru often went on dates, but tonight they had gone to an interesting restaurant of Ren’s choosing. It served both human customers, like Ranmaru and Tokiya, _and_ creatures that were more like Ren. 

The restaurant put Ranmaru on edge, at first. 

“I know this isn’t your type of spot, but this venue is _very_ strict.” Ren had assured. “Violence isn’t tolerated. It’s heavily occupied by humans that have no idea that we creatures of the night even exist, and they’d like to upkeep that illusion. No one will cause problems. These creatures aren’t the kind that _you_ have hunted.”

It certainly didn’t lower Ranmaru’s guard- but Ranmaru had gone with it. It was unclear even to Tokiya exactly what he felt at the restaurant, but he had _seemed_ relaxed enough. 

Or at least as relaxed as Ranmaru usually was in social situations. Tokiya wasn’t necessarily the most comfortable being out in public, either, but it was preferable to being stuck in a one-bedroom apartment. 

Tokiya had actually been searching for something larger, because he felt terrible that Ren still slept on the couch, despite Ren insisting that it wasn’t a big deal and that he didn’t mind.

The dinner was nice. Tokiya had gotten a meal more akin to something that he used to eat before he had been forced into his new high iron diet, and Ranmaru had gotten, unsurprisingly, a burger. Ren hadn’t gotten anything, but Tokiya wasn’t surprised. If he couldn’t drink from anyone but Tokiya, he likely wouldn’t be able to drink any blood that they served here, and Tokiya didn’t want to watch Ren get sick. 

He had only seen it once, but it was unpleasant. 

The conversation had fallen into something more casual very quickly into the dinner. Tokiya enjoyed listening to Ren and Ranmaru speak, because now that Ranmaru had stopped fighting Ren on anything he can, they really do get along well. Tokiya enjoys their banter, now more playful than aggressive. 

Ren no longer has to stay as the pacifist. Now he can tease Ranmaru and Tokiya without being met with hostility from Ranmaru or fear from Tokiya. 

It was hard to remember how Ren had actively become a part of their life sometimes. 

Something that Tokiya did know about Ranmaru was that he smoked. It wasn’t something Ranmaru did often, and he had smoked less when he had moved in with Tokiya- but going out was stressful. Even when they had a good time, the only places open late at night were typically busy and both Tokiya and Ranmaru were fairly introverted people. Tokiya was shy, and Ranmaru just didn’t like people. 

So when Ranmaru wanted to take a smoke break after dinner, Tokiya really didn’t mind. He didn’t smoke, but Ranmaru was a large reason that he didn’t try. 

_”I’m gonna sound like a hypocrite, Toki, but I’m not gonna give you a cigarette. If I had never started, I don’t think I would now. It’s a real bad habit. Trust me.”_

Instead of smoking, Tokiya just stood next to Ranmaru in the smoking section of the alley. There are a few others- a couple and a man. Ren chooses to lean against the wall across from them. 

Tokiya had one hand in his pocket and the other one in Ranmaru’s, linked with Ranmaru’s hand. Ren was eyeing Tokiya, and Ranmaru was starting to as well- because Tokiya hadn’t brought a jacket. It was warmer, before the sun had fully gone down, and Tokiya was only in a t-shirt. Ranmaru was wearing a leather jacket, and Tokiya knew that as soon as Ranmaru was done smoking, Ranmaru would be giving it to Tokiya to wear because it was obvious that Tokiya was getting cold. 

Truthfully, Ren would have pawned off _his_ jacket- if he were wearing one. Temperature never really seemed to bother Ren, and tonight Ren was only wearing a shirt with quarter length sleeves and nothing underneath it. 

All three men notice the disgusted expression that the man in the alley is wearing, looking in Ranmaru and Tokiya’s direction, but while he’s not near them, there isn’t anything that they’re going to do. 

_Well_ \- it’s very clear that Ranmaru has a few choice words, but Tokiya’s expression is pleading. He doesn’t want to start unnecessary confrontation. It wasn’t a big deal. 

Ranmaru doesn’t seem to agree because it _is_ making Tokiya uncomfortable, but in a lose-lose situation, Ranmaru tries to satisfy himself with sending harsh looks back. 

It gets worse when the couple leaves. They hadn’t been paying much attention to anyone else in the smoking section. They were the type of people Tokiya preferred. 

But when the only witnesses are the actual group, the man starts scowling. Sneering. 

He’s looking at Tokiya, and Tokiya thinks that it’s because Tokiya is clearly the one least likely to start a fight. Ranmaru was already aggressive, and while Ren seemed calm, his eyes were dark, calculating and dangerous. Challenging, even. 

“What? You cold, faggot?” The guy starts snorting. He’s clearly drunk off of his ass- not that it’s an excuse. Alcohol doesn’t create assholes, it just enhances them. Ranmaru’s cigarette is already dropped on the ground, quickly ground under his heel as he rears up, prepared to defend Tokiya. Ren is still leaning against the wall, but he’s tense. “Lemme help.” 

Before Tokiya or Ranmaru can react, the man’s hand swings out. The burning tip of his smoke grinds into Tokiya’s arm, putting itself out on his forearm, and two things happen consecutively. 

The first is that Tokiya jumps back, into Ranmaru, pulling his arm into his chest. Ranmaru’s arms wrap around Tokiya protectively, his face beginning to twist as his rage becomes prominent. 

The second is that Ren is no longer leaned against the wall. 

Tokiya sees the man that had burned him, now pinned to the wall by his neck at least a foot off of the ground. It was clear that Ranmaru _was_ going to react- he was going to push Tokiya behind him and deal with this, but Ren had been way ahead of him and Ranmaru settles himself with just continuing to hold onto Tokiya. 

The man looks terrified, and rightfully so because _Ren_ is _terrifying_. 

Ren’s face was calm, but the anger in his eyes alone darkened his entire face. The man’s face twists in pain. Tokiya can only assume how tight Ren’s grip on his throat is. 

“Ranmaru.” Ren’s voice sends a shiver through Tokiya. Most of Tokiya’s shaking is from cold and pain, but the tone in Ren’s voice isn’t helping it any. Tokiya isn’t sure that he’s ever going to be able to forget the cold anger. Tokiya’s thanking every entity in existence that it isn’t directed towards _him_. “Bring Tokiya home. I’ll meet you there later.”

Ranmaru moves, bringing Tokiya with him. Tokiya tries to watch Ren until they are out of the alley, but Ren’s gaze stays on the terrified man against the wall. Tokiya thinks that there’s a darker spot in the front of the man’s pants. 

Ranmaru gets Tokiya a good ways away from the alley before he does stop Tokiya long enough for Ranmaru to remove his jacket and drape it over Tokiya’s shoulders. As soon as the jacket is settled, Ranmaru takes the hand connected to Tokiya’s injured arm, trying to keep his arm straight. He had already made Tokiya put his uninjured arm through the sleeve of the jacket. 

Ranmaru is still clearly fuming as he leads Tokiya back to their apartment. 

Tokiya stays quiet, too, but his mind is on Ren. 

Ranmaru starts moving around almost as soon as they’re in the apartment. 

“I’m gonna go grab the first aid kit. You sit down on the couch ‘n make sure you’re careful with your arm ‘til I can get a good look at it.”

Tokiya does sit down on the couch, still holding his arm carefully in front of him. He’s nervous to look at the injury, but he does end up turning his arm towards himself before Ranmaru has come back out with the med kit. It was a small burn- but it was still nasty with the way that the man had ground it into Tokiya’s skin. 

“He’s a homophobic asshole ‘n he’s gettin’ what’s comin’ to him.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost a growl. Tokiya jumps, not having heard Ranmaru nearing him. Ranmaru crouches in front of the couch, setting the kit on the coffee table. “Just wish I would’a pulled you outta way sooner.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet. It _does_ hurt, worse than it feels like it should, but more than anything he’s just shaken up that it happened. “I’ve never seen Ren like that before.”

“That’s a vampire.” The grim tone in Ranmaru’s voice sends something almost akin to panic, flashing through Tokiya’s chest. Ranmaru has more to say, but Tokiya speaks first. 

“He hasn’t acted like that _before_. He’s never acted like that towards us-”

“Toki.” Ranmaru’s eyes glance up to Tokiya’s wide eyes. He gently squeezes Tokiya’s wrist before he focuses back on the wound, starting by cleaning it. He talks as he works. “Ren’s reaction to this shit-show has me _more_ on his side. Honestly? I’d like to kick that guy’s ass myself. I’ve _killed_ shit for hurtin’ people. So ‘t have someone hurt _you_? If that fucker weren’t a human, I might’a killed ‘im. But I’m trustin’ that Ren’s gonna take care ‘a this.”

Ranmaru using the word _trust_ was a good thing. 

They’re quiet again as Ranmaru continues to care for the small burn on Tokiya’s arm, but just as he’s finishing, Ren walks in. Tokiya notices that Ren’s shirt is not the same shirt that he had been wearing, but Tokiya doesn’t comment on it. 

Ranmaru doesn’t even glance at Ren’s hand when Ren walks closer and places it on Tokiya’s shoulder. His squeeze is gentle. “I’m sorry, Toki.” Tokiya’s look is almost cautious. This was sounding familiar. “I should have reacted faster.” Ren glances down to Ranmaru. “How is his arm?”

“Fucker got ‘im pretty good for a cigarette burn, but it’ll heal.”

Ranmaru doesn’t say anything to Ren about the way that he had stepped in, but Tokiya can actually see some _respect_ towards Ren in Ranmaru’s eyes, poorly hidden under his expression. 

“Why don’t I make you some tea?” Ren offers Tokiya. “You’re trembling.”

Tokiya nods, but he catches Ren’s almost cautious expression. Tokiya considers letting it pass without comment, but in the end, he speaks. “What?”

Tokiya almost winces. His voice is quiet and there isn’t much of a tone to it, but it still felt harsh. Ren’s eyebrows pull in, but it’s hard to tell his thoughts from his expression. “I hope I didn’t frighten you in the alley. I promise you that I rarely act that way.”

“I know, Ren. It’s just been a long night.” Tokiya’s voice comes out weaker. 

It’s hard to tell what Ren thinks of Tokiya’s answer, but all Ren does is hum as he makes his way into the kitchen. The apartment is nearly silent with the only noise being Ren’s actions in the kitchen. The running water. The click of the stove. The clink of metal when Ren fills the kettle and sets it over the fire. 

Ranmaru puts away the med kit but when he’s returned to the couch, he sits down next to Tokiya. 

That night, Tokiya drinks his tea and then goes to bed, though Ranmaru holds him very closely that night. 

As soon as the next day, Tokiya is once again acting normal and it clearly helps Ren believe that Tokiya _isn’t_ afraid of him. 

It’s Ranmaru that changes. He’s friendlier towards Ren. When Tokiya heads into the kitchen to get water, Ranmaru stays on the bed in the bedroom. He doesn’t subtly keep himself between Tokiya and Ren in the living room. 

His doubt of Ren actually starts to fade. 

Ranmaru still won’t use the word _’trust’_ \- but he does believe that Ren isn’t going to hurt Tokiya. Ren defending Tokiya had really put Ren in Ranmaru’s good graces. 

Tokiya was glad. 

_\---------------------------------------_

When things change, they change in a way that Tokiya hadn’t considered. 

When Ren offered to be Tokiya’s _lover_ , he wasn’t kidding. Although now he was more than _just_ Tokiya’s lover. 

It had taken the better part of a year, but when Ranmaru had started warming up to Ren _for real_ , it had helped all of their relationships. 

It helped Ranmaru and Ren’s because there was no longer _any_ hostility. Ranmaru may have been friendlier before, but his distrust was obvious. He wouldn’t let Ren near Tokiya unless Ren was actively feeding, and even then Ranmaru hovered. Tokiya being alone in the living room with Ren was unheard of and Ranmaru would get uncomfortable if he couldn’t see Tokiya, even in the apartment. Ren didn’t need to go to the bathroom, so the entrance to the bathroom from the living room had always been locked. It no longer was. (Not that Ren ever really entered the bathroom, anyways.)

It helped Tokiya and Ren, now that they actually had time to themselves sometimes. Now that they could have conversations where Tokiya didn’t also need to keep in mind that Ranmaru was there. Ranmaru and Ren now had conversations by themselves, too- and all of this made Tokiya happier. 

It improved even Ranmaru and Tokiya’s relationship. Ranmaru wasn’t trying to be hovering to hurt Tokiya, and Tokiya knew that. Ranmaru was trying to keep Tokiya safe in the way that Ranmaru thought he could, and Tokiya understood that- but for as much as Tokiya genuinely loved Ranmaru, it was nice to have some time to himself. It was nice to have conversations that Ranmaru _wasn’t_ standing nearby for- because while Ranmaru had let Tokiya speak to Ren and usually didn’t butt into their conversation, he still _heard_ it. Even when he acted like his attention was all on his phone. 

Tokiya had been extremely taken off guard when Ranmaru had started looking at him intensely one night while they were in bed together. 

_”Do you like Ren?”_

_“I’ve told you I do.”_

_“No. I mean, d’ya like him like you like me?”_

_Tokiya blinks quickly a few times, trying to take in Ranmaru’s question. “...Why are you asking me this, Ran?”_

_“‘Cause I see the way you look at him. The way you’ve been lookin’ at him recently at least. ‘M not mad, ‘r accusin’ you, if that’s what you’re thinkin’. But I wanna know the truth.”_

_Tokiya sighs. “It has been recent but… yes. Not **exactly** the same as you, of course- but without meaning to, I’m afraid I have started to look at him a bit more… romantically.”_

_“Don’t sound so scared, babe.” Ranmaru sighs. “I think I’ve started lookin’ at him like that, too. It’s real hard ‘t tell how he sees me, but I’ve seen the way he’s been eyein’ you.” Ranmaru’s eyes search Tokiya’s. “So I was wonderin’ if you want us to bring it up to him.”_

Tokiya had been shocked, but he had agreed that if Ranmaru felt the same, that they would bring it up to Ren. 

Tokiya had made it a _very_ big deal that he wanted Ren to give them a genuine answer. He didn’t want Ren to tell them that he accepted the feelings and that they were mutual if he was only telling them that to sate Tokiya. That had gotten a very genuine smile from Ren, and an assurance. 

_”Of course, Toki. But you’re likeable-” Ren’s true, genuine smile slips into something more teasing. “And I suppose that Ran has his own charms. The feelings **are** mutual. Truly.”_

The funny part to Tokiya was that their relationship didn’t really _change_. He hadn’t even noticed just how close the three of them had grown until they were dating, but their life had continued very close to how it always did. 

Ren and Ranmaru’s “arguments” continued the same as they always had. Ren liked teasing both of them, but Ranmaru gave Ren shit far more than Tokiya did. Sometimes, Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru _asks_ for Ren to mess with him, but Tokiya never says anything about it because it’s entertaining to watch. 

Ren was very casually physical. He had been less so before the smoking incident, but when Ranmaru stopped getting nervous about Ren getting near Tokiya, Ren often wrapped an arm around Tokiya’s shoulders, or ruffling Tokiya’s hair. Ren had started touching Ranmaru on a smaller scale, at first. A hand on the shoulder, more often than not, but Ranmaru had grown to no longer care. To no longer be nervous. Tokiya usually wound up on Ren’s lap as Ren fed, but it’s different now. Ren tends to kiss down Tokiya’s neck until he reaches the spot he usually bites, and his hand tends to slide under Tokiya’s shirt and up Tokiya’s stomach. When Ren finishes, he turns Tokiya’s head to pull him into a kiss. He’s started doing the same with Ranmaru, now, too, though Ranmaru had gotten embarrassed the first time Ren had pulled him onto his lap. 

Ranmaru, however, didn’t happen nearly as much as Tokiya- and that’s because it hadn’t been very long into their relationship where they had let Ren into the bed with them. 

Ren wasn’t lying when he said that feeding felt even better during sex, and Ren could actually take more from Ranmaru, during the act instead of after. 

That wasn’t the only change in the bedroom, either. 

Tokiya was glad that Ren was finally off of the couch. 

Tokiya and Ranmaru still weren’t working, and Tokiya was starting to wonder if they ever would again. Ren had admitted that he had an insane amount of money that had come with how long he had been alive, and had assured Tokiya that he had no problems supporting them. 

But because Tokiya and Ranmaru didn’t work, they had begun staying up during night with Ren, which meant that when Ren slept during the day, they usually joined him. Tokiya had been forced to special order blackout curtains because the window in his bedroom was larger and the light streaming through Tokiya’s older curtains kept Tokiya awake and wasn’t comfortable for Ren. Tokiya had asked Ren what sun does to vampires, and Ren had described it as being like a human that was allergic to sunlight. He got headaches, he burnt easily and it just made him feel unwell- but there was no bursting into flames.

Unfortunately, as far as sleeping in the same bed went, Ren was _cold_. It meant that Ren was unable to sleep in the middle, especially because Tokiya was very sensitive to cold. They _had_ , at least, figured something out. Ren slept on top of the blankets (it had been his suggestion and he had insisted on it), and he slept on the edge. Tokiya slept in the middle, and he _was_ held by both Ren and Ranmaru, but Ren’s cold was offset both by the blanket, and the warmth of Ranmaru at his back. 

_\----------------------------------------------_

Ranmaru, about a year later, ends up choosing to return to work. 

Ren couldn’t feed as much off of Ranmaru, so even after a feeding, Ranmaru wasn’t out of commission for more than a few hours, at most. Tokiya, however, was still wiped at only two feedings a week. Too wiped to hold a steady job, unfortunately. 

It wasn’t Ranmaru’s idea, initially, to return to his job, but Tokiya had noticed the way that Ranmaru had been ansty, not having anything to do, and Tokiya understood that feeling well. It’s why he had insisted that Ranmaru should return to work- and Tokiya’s encouragement did work, though Ranmaru had chosen to start and stay part time. 

In an attempt to still spend time with Tokiya and Ren, Ranmaru went to work about an hour before Tokiya and Ren slept, got home early afternoon, and then slept until night, three times a week. It gave him most of the night to still spend time with his boyfriends. 

Unfortunately, it meant that it was harder for Tokiya and Ren to cuddle when Ranmaru wasn’t in the bed. Tokiya had attempted to remedy that by buying a heated blanket. It wouldn’t make Ren warmer, but Ren wasn’t very affected by temperature, so sleeping on top of the heated blanket didn’t bother him and it helped keep Tokiya a bit warmer. 

That idea didn’t work in the winter- because in the winter, Tokiya needed the heated blanket when Ranmaru was _in_ the bed and it didn’t do enough when Ranmaru wasn’t there. It was a shame, but for some time, it was just something they had to deal with. 

Tokiya had been growing a bit stir-crazy, because Ranmaru’s job had become busy and his three days had turned into five for the entirety of December. It kept Ranmaru out of their bed and it kept them inside of the house more often. Ren did still occasionally take Tokiya on dates, but Tokiya didn’t like leaving without Ranmaru and Ranmaru’s busy schedule had been exhausting him and keeping him away from Ren and Tokiya more than usual. 

Tokiya decides, one morning, that he’s going to take a walk. It’s a cold day, with a bitter wind and snow that was sticking to the ground, but he wasn’t able to sleep through the suffocating feeling that he was getting from being inside of the apartment. He wasn’t _trying_ to sneak out on Ren, but Ren was on the opposite side of the bed and Tokiya leaving didn’t rouse him. 

It shouldn’t have been a big deal- but the snow was thick and Tokiya hadn’t realized how long it had been since he had last walked his old path that he used when he wanted to think but didn’t want to sit alone in his apartment. The snow begins coming down heavier when Tokiya is a few minutes out, and when he decides to head back, he misses the turn that he needs to take. 

When he takes his phone out of his pocket, he realizes that his phone isn’t charged. He usually only charges it before he goes to bed, but he must have plugged it in incorrectly because when he tries to turn it on, it turns itself back off. 

Tokiya is anxious to keep walking, but he’s more scared to stop. His body was already numb and he was surrounded by houses so there wasn’t anywhere that he could enter, and he didn’t have his wallet, either.

Tokiya has no real way to tell the time as he walks. Between the heavy snow and the clouds and the encroaching fog that has begun, the sky isn’t giving him any hints, either. The snow is now on the ground and is growing several inches, and Tokiya finally gives up, entering an alley. This town had quite a few of them- and perhaps _alley_ isn’t the perfect description for the one that Tokiya is in now. It’s a small space in between the buildings that he’s near. He’s found his way to actual businesses, but due to the weather, most of them seem to be closed. Tokiya is stuck outside in what is likely becoming a storm. 

He’s freezing. Tokiya has been trembling for some time. He left the house in multiple, warm layers, but the cold feels as if it’s cutting through. Unfortunately, no one will come looking for him for some time, because Ranmaru is working and Ren is asleep. Tokiya is just going to have to wait and hope that things clear up soon enough for him to try to continue moving to find somewhere. 

Tokiya actually manages to get to sleep, but he’s woken up when he feels something _straddling_ his lap. He wakes up, hitting his head against the wall when his head snaps up. 

He doesn’t recognize this man. To be truthful, he looks more like a boy- no more than eighteen, Tokiya would guess. For the most part, his looks didn’t stand out to Tokiya. He wasn’t _unattractive_ , but there was nothing about his appearance that stood out to Tokiya. 

Well, that wasn’t quite true. The boy had wolf ears, the same dark brown as the rest of his hair, and his eyes were dog-like and his teeth were sharp, but not in the same way as Ren’s.

A werewolf. 

Tokiya knew that there must be other supernatural creatures beyond vampires, but Ren was the only one that he had knowingly met and he hadn’t given the existence of other creatures much thought until right now. 

The boy was giving him a wolfish grin, straddling Tokiya’s lap, his hands on the wall, blocking Tokiya’s head. The boy leans in, loudly sniffing Tokiya, and Tokiya tries to press himself further into the wall. 

Tokiya glances up, towards the sky. The fog has lightened, the snow has slowed and the clouds have parted- enough for Tokiya to see both the dark sky and the bright, full moon. 

Tokiya wonders if the boy _can_ speak, in the state that he’s in now, but whether the boy can or can’t, he doesn’t say anything. 

Tokiya wants to say something, but his jaw is locked. His shaking has slowed, but he believes that it is a mix of cold and exhaustion because his body is heavy and unresponsive. He can’t form words. He can’t beg this man to leave him alone. 

Actually, he hates to say it, but the boy is feverishly warm and it feels nicer than Tokiya would like to admit. 

The boy starts undoing Tokiya’s layers, and all Tokiya can do is widen his eyes. He’s sure that the look in his eyes is pleading, but the boy is no longer looking at his face. Tokiya gets truly scared when the boy brings a clawed hand up after opening up Tokiya’s jacket, but when the boy tears into Tokiya’s sweater, he doesn’t cut Tokiya’s skin. 

It’s only a short relief, because the boy is fast to bear Tokiya’s shoulder. Tokiya closes his eyes when the boy begins to lower his face closer to Tokiya’s shoulder. 

The boy was going to bite him and Tokiya wasn’t sure why. 

Tokiya had a few ideas and he hated all of them. 

Before the boy’s teeth sink into Tokiya’s skin, Tokiya hears a gunshot and his eyes fly open, glancing to the boy. The boy is now off of him, making animalistic, pained noises. He has a clawed hand over his shoulder, blood staining his shirt. When Tokiya glances to the opening of the alley- he sees Ranmaru. Ren is behind him, but this time, Ranmaru is the one handling the situation. 

Ranmaru’s expression is dangerous. 

Tokiya wonders if Ranmaru is going to kill him. If this is going to be the smoking situation all over again, but with Ren and Ranmaru’s situation reversed. 

Ranmaru keeps the gun raised, and his voice sends a chill through Tokiya. His eyes stay on the werewolf, though the boy hasn’t gotten closer. 

“You’re a fuckin’ kid-” Ranmaru scowls. “I’m not gonna kill you. But if you keep attackin’ people, you’re gonna get hunters on you ‘n I’m gonna bet they’re not gonna let you off with nothin’ but a flesh wound.” 

When Ranmaru steps forward, towards Tokiya, the boy backs up. Ranmaru lowers the gun when he sees it, and the boy doesn’t move any closer, even when Ranmaru reaches down to sling Tokiya over his shoulder. He only sheathes his gun when they’ve made it a decent way out of the alley, Ren trailing directly behind them. Tokiya can see shoes as they make their way back home.

Tokiya was only ten minutes away- but he had taken too much of a roundabout and had found a location that he wasn’t familiar with, even though it was fairly close by. 

Ren and Ranmaru don’t speak until they’re back in the apartment, and Ranmaru heads straight for the bathroom. Ren is the one that starts the bathtub, but as the water warms, he leaves the bathroom to head into the kitchen. 

Ranmaru starts to undress him, but as soon as Tokiya’s jacket is off completely, Ranmaru is looking at Tokiya’s shoulder. Ranmaru’s anger isn’t gone- but similar to Ren’s, it’s silent. 

Ren reenters the bathroom a few minutes later with a cup of tea that he sets down on the bathroom counter. 

“You’re going to have to check the water.” Ren finally speaks, turning his head to Ranmaru. “I can’t tell how warm it is.”

Ranmaru just nods, making sure that Tokiya is steady on the toilet before he goes to run his hand under the stream. He grunts. “Yeah, this should be warm enough.”

Ren and Ranmaru switch positions. Ranmaru plugs the tub and keeps an eye on it while Ren begins to undress Tokiya, moving slower than Ren usually does. He folds the clothes as he takes them off, even Tokiya’s sweater, though Tokiya knows that the rip in it is unfixable. Ren manipulates Tokiya’s unresponsive body easily, and when Ranmaru finally turns off the water, Ren lifts him, though his carry is bridal style. It burns when Ren lowers him into the water, but Tokiya can only reflect that with a slight twist of his expression. 

“‘M sure it stings, but who fuckin’ knows how long y’were out there.” Ranmaru scowls. “You’re lucky if y’don’t get fuckin’ frostbite with the way it was snowin’ out there.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Ren assures. “When you’re capable of responding.” Ranmaru has made his way to sit on the toilet seat, watching Tokiya. Ren stands, but he’s back by the tub in an instant, holding the tea cup. The way that he’s cradling it would burn Tokiya if he tried, but Ren doesn’t react. He’s careful when he helps Tokiya drink, but he’s insistent that Tokiya does. It feels like it burns his inside, but even in Tokiya’s exhausted state, he knows that it’s necessary. His body temperature is far too low.

Ren stays on Tokiya, forcing him to drink the tea until the cup is gone. 

Tokiya falls asleep in the tub. When he wakes up, the heated blanket is on the highest setting and Tokiya is cocooned in it, the other blanket piled on top of him too, though that’s also covering Ranmaru, who is holding Tokiya tightly. Ren is in the bed as well, though his only contact with Tokiya is one hand resting on Tokiya’s side, over the non-heated blanket. It seems to be late at night, so Tokiya can only imagine that he must have slept for nearly a day straight. Ranmaru and Ren are both awake, though Tokiya had a feeling that was the case before he was even fully awake. 

His blanket turned itself off if it got too warm, but it was still _very_ warm right now. One of them must have turned in back on recently. Ren is the first one to notice that Tokiya is awake, and when he does, he’s already starting to get up. 

Now that last night is over, Tokiya is beginning to realize _why_ both of them were so angry last night. He had to have been outside for hours, his phone was dead, it was snowing, and he had gotten himself attacked. 

Luckily, the only real injuries he had were from accidentally smacking his head against the wall and from staying out in the cold for too long. That, however, didn’t change the fact that he had disappeared yesterday and he hadn’t let either of them know. 

Ren comes back in with a cup of tea, and Ranmaru both forces and helps Tokiya up. Ren sits down, clearly planning to help Tokiya drink the tea, because neither of them are unwrapping Tokiya from the blanket cocoon and Tokiya, realizing that he was definitely in the wrong, doesn’t argue with them.

Ren is a bit slower tonight with helping Tokiya with the tea, because Tokiya’s temperature has raised and Ren isn’t trying to actually burn him with the tea. 

Tokiya’s entire body is weighed down, sore, and he is still physically exhausted. His entire body hurts, and his head aches. 

“We need ‘t talk about last night.” Ranmaru sighs. Tokiya doesn’t respond, but his eyes meet the blanket below him. Ren places the now empty cup on the bedside table, but he gently wraps his own arms around Tokiya. 

“You may be an adult- but there were too many risks yesterday that you hadn’t considered when you left.” Ren’s tone is grim. “I won’t remind you of all of them, because I’m sure that you know, but you need to at least wake me up, Toki. I’m not going to baby you. If you need to take a walk, I’m not going to stop you- but I wouldn’t have let you go wander about in a storm yesterday. To tell it to you straight, if I weren’t so attuned to your scent, I don’t think that Ran would have ever found you. _I_ was having difficulty finding you, with all of that snow out yesterday.” Ren’s nose wrinkles. “And that mutt that you’d found hadn’t helped, either.”

“Why was he trying to bite me?” Tokiya’s voice is hoarse, but worse than that, it hurts his jaw when he speaks. 

“He was tryin’ to mark you.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “Normally, wolves wait ‘til they find someone they _wanna_ spend the rest ‘a their life with, but the one that found you was real young. My best guess is that this was one ‘a his first transformations ‘n he saw you in a vulnerable state. ‘S why I didn’t kill ‘im. He wasn’t tryin’ to _hurt_ you, but he was tryin’ to claim you.”

Tokiya ignores the burn of his muscles when he tries to curl in on himself further. 

“I know you know this by now, but I’m gonna say it anyways. Walkin’ alone in the day isn’t exactly the most dangerous thing- but it can be when yer phone’s dead ‘n it’s nearin’ a fuckin’ blizzard outside and no one has any clue where you are. ‘Specially ‘cause if you had asked me ‘r Ren we would’a _known_ it was a full moon night, too. I wouldn’t ‘a let you pull this before we were datin’ either. Wouldn’t let you be out real late at night alone, either. I’m glad this was just a close call- but I don’t like close calls, Toki.”

“I thought I knew what I was doing.” 

“I know.” Ren sighs. “But the first time something terrible happens may always be the last. I’m not one for lectures, but I didn’t become a vampire by making smart decisions, Toki. I’m not ready to speak of it- but I understand you. Better than you may think. As morbid as this sounds- I _want_ you and Ran to die together. I want you both to grow old and die human, more than anything.” Ren lifts his hand, tapping on Tokiya’s forehead. “But that lies on you and Ranmaru.” Ren’s hand drops back to hold onto Tokiya’s thigh. “Just make safe choices. That’s all that we ask of you. It’s very easy to feel as if you’re invincible, but unfortunately that really isn’t the case. Ran, being a hunter, is a _terrible_ example for being a human, but _most_ humans are vulnerable. That’s just something you need to work around.” Ren’s hand lifts once more, but this time he pinches Tokiya’s cheek. “You have a _vampire_ and a _hunter_ , baby. You _should_ be one of the safest people on this planet.”

Tokiya’s huff is weak. “I’m sorry. And I mean that. I’ll try to be better, with at least telling you both what I’m doing.”

“Soon as this month ends, I’m gonna be home more ‘n you won’t be stuck inside as much.” Ranmaru promises. “But I’d rather you stay in, even durin’ the day, ‘til I’m home more often.”

Tokiya sighs. “Alright.”

“Are you still cold, Toki?” Ren’s hand runs over Tokiya’s stomach. Tokiya can’t even feel the chill with all of the blankets surrounding him. 

“I don’t think so. I’m just sore.”

“Then let’s get y’down.” Tokiya is lowered easily between the both of them. 

It’s silent for a moment as Ranmaru settles down next to Tokiya and Ren begins to lay down, too, holding Tokiya tighter after the confession that he isn’t cold.

“...Ran…” Tokiya doesn’t turn his head, choosing to stare at the ceiling. “That gun you had yesterday looked different than the one you had when you moved in.” Ranmaru’s silence says enough, so Tokiya continues, his eyes narrowing at the ceiling. “Is there a secret stash of hunting equipment somewhere in my apartment?”

“I gave up huntin’. Like I told you I did.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“...You wanted ‘t live with a vampire, Toki, I had ‘t keep _somethin’_.”

“And after you started _dating_ said vampire?”

“I… forgot?”

Tokiya huffs, but the annoyance is clearly feigned. “Do I even want to know how many things you have hidden?”

“You don’t.” Ren assures. _That_ makes Tokiya turn his head. Ren’s grinning, his amusement very present. “But, did you know that vampires actually _aren’t_ allergic to silver?”

“So it _was_ you movin’ my shit.”

Tokiya rolls his eyes.


End file.
